The Competition of The Century
by littlepinksock
Summary: What happens when you give characters like May, Drew, Dawn, Misty etc. a chance to sing their hearts out? Find out here in this mega multichapter songfic! Caution may contain contestshipping, pokeshipping, ikarashipping and more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, prepare to be amazed. I love songfics so much that I am creating a big one. By the way if you have nothing good to say about my story don't say anything at all (constructive cristism is fine though) and if y0ou don't like this kind of story then don't read it.**

**Whew. Anyway I don't own pokemon and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The Competition**

It is a beautiful sunny day in June and a sixteen year old May had just won a contest (well tied with Drew) and was heading to the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon. "I have to stop tying with Drew someday, right?" she sighed as she went into the Pokémon center.

May had just handed over her Pokémon and was thanking Nurse Joy when she heard a familiar voice behind her "Hey May, still can't win I see." May turned around to see the smirking seventeen year old male she travelled with looking at her, "If I remember correctly you didn't win either Drew," she said smirking back. There was a pause, then "Ha speechless, I'm getting better and better at comebacks," May gloated.

"We'll I guess we should be going Miss Gloatsalot," Drew says and starts pulling May out of the Pokémon center (the two had been traveling together for three years now and calling each other names almost constantly). "Stop right there Speedy Gonzales, I need to get my Pokémon and I'm not done here, Floraroma town is beautiful," she retorted stopping in her tracks.

"Fine, we can look around town until your Pokémon are ready, let's go," Drew agreed reluctantly. May did a happy dance and Drew sweat dropped, and then they walked through the town. May was enjoying herself looking at all the flowers, while Drew was counting the seconds to their departure.

Just then May stopped in her tracks at a T.V. store spotting a commercial she liked and Drew just rolled his eyes at her until he saw the screen. They were both staring at this commercial:

_Do you love to sing? Do you want express yourself? Then Japanese Idol is here for you. Anyone from anywhere in Japan is welcome to try. Tell someone your singing to them or just sing for fun! Sing your heart out to make it to the top and become the best! The Grand Prize is $1 million dollars! Register in your home region now! __(Opportunities for shout outs only given to top 16)._

May's eyes lit up and Drew had to hold the back the urge to laugh at her before she pulled him away. "We. Have. To. Go. Now." May huffed as she pulled an awkward looking Drew along.

"You're not really going all the way back to Hoen for a singing contest, are you?" Drew says to a determined May. "Yes I am and it's not just a singing contest, it's a way to express yourself to the world and win money." Drew sighed he knew he couldn't say no to May and secretly he wanted to compete as well.

So then and there May and Drew had decided to go back to Hoen for the contest. May wondered if she would see Ash or any of his friends in the competition for it had been five years since she travelled with him and four since that visit in Sinnoh, so she couldn't wait to get to the top sixteen.

The next day they both boarded a cruise ship bound for the Hoen region. May thought about what to sing and who to sing it to while Drew thought about whether May could actually. "May can you actually sing?" he asked. "Of course I can," she retorted with a raspberry attached to the end and Drew just sighed at the wonder of the girl who was somehow one of his best friends (and the girl he secretly liked).

...

This was the beginning of a nationwide scramble to get home. Dawn heard about the competition during a contest in Johto, jumped for joy and immediately started dragging Kenny back to Sinnoh. Misty, who was training in the Orange Islands, screamed at the top her lunges when she saw the commercial at a Pokémon center (consequently scaring everyone around except Tracy, who was quite used to this from her by now). Brianna was in Johto training to be as good a coordinator as Drew when she heard about it and immediately left for home (thinking she could woo Drew with song). Many others came from near and far, even Jesse from team rocket, who thought that this was her chance to be a star and raced from Unova to Kanto with James and Meowth shaking their heads behind her.

With hundreds of people returning home the auditions began in every region (people from the orange islands auditioned in Kanto). Slowly people were eliminated and others moved up in the competition, but the announcement of the top sixteen was still weeks away so anticipation rose.

**I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas of who should be in the top 16 and what they should sing let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, sorry for the delay I have been busy and lazy (mostly lazy) here his chapter 2 and the first look at the top sixteen. The next chapters should be up soon. I do not own pokemon or any of the songs I used (the first one is Turn it up by the Next star top 6, case you were wondering).**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Top Sixteen – Kanto**

Turn it u, u, u, u, uup. Turn it u, u, u, u, uup.

Japanese Idol! (Flashy sign on the screen)

"The day has come, the top sixteen have been chosen and it is time to present them to world. So let's get started," the MC said as he stepped onto the stage.

"I'm your host Adrian and tonight my three sisters: Lillian, Marian, and Vivian (contest MCs) are the judges. For this episode each finalist will have to sing a song that describes them the best, which means you'll all get to really meet your top sixteen. First up we have the four finalists from the Kanto region and to start the show is Jesse singing her rendition of _Fame_ from the musical Fame. Let's hear it for Jesse!"

Just as Adrian said that he stepped off the stage and Jesse (Team Rocket Jesse) stepped on withher hair in a ponytail and a short white strapless dress on her body. Then the music started and she began to sing.

Baby look at me  
>And tell me what you see<br>You ain't seen the best of me yet  
>Give me time I'll make you forget the rest<p>

I got more in me  
>And you can set it free<br>I can catch the moon in my hands  
>Don't you know who I am<p>

Remember my name, Fame  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>I'm gonna learn how to fly, High  
>I feel it coming together<br>People will see me and cry, Fame  
>I'm gonna make it to heaven<br>Light up the sky like a flame, Fame  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>Baby remember my name

Remember (x8)

Baby hold me tight  
>Cause you can make it right<br>You can shoot me straight to the top  
>Give me love and take all I've got to give<p>

Baby I'll be tough  
>Too much is not enough<br>I can ride your heart til it breaks  
>Ooh I got what it takes<p>

Remember my name, Fame  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>I'm gonna learn how to fly, High  
>I feel it coming together<br>People will see me and cry, Fame  
>I'm gonna make it to heaven<br>Light up the sky like a flame, Fame  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>Baby remember my name

Fame

Jesse finished, giving a bow and blowing kisses as she walked off stage.

Meanwhile...

Meowth and James were watching the show on a TV somewhere (they would have gone in person, but they had no money for tickets).

"Our girl is going to be famous." James said with tears in his eyes.

"I know, I know." Meowth replied with tears in his eyes as well.

Back on stage...

"Thank you Jesse. One more round of applause please!" Adrian said as people in the audience started to clap like crazy then quieted down again.

"Next up we have someone you all may know. She has won the Grand Festival three times so far and she friends with some of Japan's most happening people. She will sing Martina McBride's song _Anyway_ and her name is Soledad!"

Adrian cried as he stepped off stage again and Soledad walked on in her typical trench coat and hair down style to tune of her song.

You can spend your whole life buildin'  
>Somethin' from nothin'<br>One storm can come and blow it all away  
>Build it anyway<p>

You can chase a dream  
>That seems so out of reach<br>And you know it might not ever come your way  
>Dream it anyway<p>

_[chorus:]_  
>God is great, but sometimes life ain't good<br>When I pray it doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
>But I do it anyway<br>I do it anyway

This world's gone crazy and it's hard to believe  
>That tomorrow will be better than today<br>Believe it anyway  
>You can love someone with all your heart<br>For all the right reasons  
>And in a moment they can choose to walk away<br>love 'em anyway

_[chorus]_

You can pour your soul out singing  
>A song you believe in<br>That tomorrow they'll forget you ever sang  
>Sing it anyway<br>Yeah, sing it anyway  
>I sing, I dream, I love<br>Anyway  
>yeah<p>

Flash to some of Soledad's friends (like Brock, Harley, Drew, May etc.) who are watching then back to the stage.

"Soledad!" Adrian said to the sound of more applause. As the clapping quieted he continued, "Next we have the Cerulean City gym leader here to sing for us. She's a feisty independent woman with a temper to match and what better song for her to sing than _She's not just a pretty face _by Shania Twain. Give it up for Misty!" He cried as Misty stepped confidently on stage in yellow shorts and a yellow t-shirt with her signature side pony tail while the applause revved. As the applause died down she began to sing.

(Oh na, na, na)

She hosts a T.V. show-she rides the rodeo  
>She plays the bass in a band<br>She's an astronaut-  
>a valet at the parking lot<br>A farmer working the land  
>She is a champion-she gets the gold<br>She's a ballerina-the star of the show

_[Chorus:]_  
>She's-not-just a pretty face<br>She's-got-everything it takes  
>She has a fashion line-<br>a journalist for "Time"  
>Coaches a football team<br>She's a geologist-a romance novelist  
>She is a mother of three<br>She is a soldier-she is a wife  
>She is a surgeon-she'll save your life<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>She's-not-just a pretty face<br>She's-got-everything it takes  
>She's-mother-of the human race<br>She's-not-just a pretty face

Oh, oh, yeah  
>Oh na, na, na, na...<br>She is your waitress-she is your judge-  
>she is your teacher<br>She is every woman in the world

Oh, la, la, la  
>She flies an airplane-<br>she drives a subway train  
>At night she pumps gasoline<br>She's on the council-she's on the board  
>She's a politician-she praises the Lord<p>

_[Repeat Second Chorus]_

No, she's (she's) not (not)-  
>just a pretty face<br>She's (she's) got (got)-everything it takes  
>She's-not-just a pretty face<br>She's got everything it takes  
>She's not just a pretty face<p>

Applause exploded in the audience as she finished and her sisters and friends (like Ash) watched with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Misty! And now for our final singer from Kanto, she has red hair, she's a coordinator and she has a fiery competitive spirit. Let's give it up for the one singing Selena Gomez's song: _Who Says?_ Brianna!"

Just as Adrian stepped off the stage Brianna stepped on in blue jeans and a silver halter top with her straight hair down. The music started as she began to sway and sing.

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
>You made me insecure<br>Told me I wasn't good enough  
>But who are you to judge<br>When you're a diamond in the rough  
>I'm sure you got some things<br>You'd like to change about yourself  
>But when it comes to me<br>I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na (x2)

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na (x2)

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<p>

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

Na na na (x2)

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na (x2)

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]

Who says  
>Who says you're not start potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>Yeah, oh<p>

[Chorus]

"Give this superstar in the making, Brianna, a round of applause." Adrian yells even though the crowd is already clapping.

Flash to May watching intently trying to study Brianna and Drew looking mildly surprised at her performance.

"One last time ladies and gentlemen, that's Jesse, Soledad, Misty, and Brianna: The finalists from Kanto!"

The audience went crazy as the show went to commercial break.

Back stage...

"Great work girls," Adrian said to the girls in the finalist lounge before heading to his dressing room to relax for a few minutes. In this lounge Jesse had already made a b-line to the bathroom to fix her make-up while Brianna sat on a couch texting.

On another couch Misty and Soledad were talking.

"Wow I had no idea you could sing so well," Soledad said.

"Well neither did I," Misty replied. "So what town are you from?"

"Pewter City," Soledad said simply.

"Huh, that's where Brock's from," Misty said thinking.

"You know Brock?" Soledad asked.

"Ya, I travelled around with him and Ash a lot," she replied.

"Ash...I remember him, he was that silly raven haired kid that travelled around with May and had a Pikachu. Right?"

"Right and I guess you know May through contests."

"Yup, it's a small world huh?"

After that they kept chatting about people they both knew, battles, contests, the top sixteen etc. While they waited to know who the rest of their competition was.

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait, I really have no excuse, I'm just lazy. The songs in this chapter are "The lazy song" by Bruno Mars, "Who I am" by Jessica Andrews, "The one and only" by Chesney Hawkes, and La La land by Demi Lavato. I don't own the songs or Pokémon, so without further ado, let the story begin.**

**Chapter 3: Top sixteen – Hoenn**

"Welcome back to Japanese Idol. I'm your host Adrian and we have a rockin' show for you. Our next finalists are from Hoen and they will present themselves through song. First up we have two time grand festival winner and creative thinker, Harley!"

Music starts as Adrian and Harley simultaneously switch places. Harley is dressed in his normal cacturn outfit and jamming to the music as he starts to sing.

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<p>

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<br>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<br>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<p>

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<br>Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out  
>This is great<br>(Oh my god, this is great)

Yeah, I might mess around  
>And get my college degree<br>I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<p>

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<p>

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<p>

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
>And let everything hang loose<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<p>

Nothing at all (x3)

Adrian hops back on stage and addresses the audience, "Thank you Harley for that interesting presentation. Let's have another round of applause!" The audience goes wild while Harley leaves the stage blowing kisses to his fans. Meanwhile, May and Drew are cringing and holding back laughter at the same time in reaction to Harley's performance while backstage Soledad is giggling.

"He always has a way of making anything fun." Soledad says making Misty glance at her.

"You really like him, don't you?" she says.

"Ya," Soledad replies.

Back on stage the audience has calmed down and Adrian is getting ready to speak again. "With that let's see what else Hoen has to offer. Next up we have multi-grand festival winner and Princess of Hoen, May Maple!" May runs out through the curtain in an orange tank top, black shorts and green bandana as the music starts and the spotlight shifts from Adrian to her. May then walks to the microphone stand and holds the mike as she begins to sing.

If I live to be a hundred  
>And never see the seven wonders<br>That'll be alright  
>If I don't make it to the big leagues<br>If I never win a Grammy  
>I'm gonna be just fine<br>'Cause I know exactly who I am

May takes the microphone off the stand and starts to dance around.

[Chorus]

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
>The spitting image of my father<br>And when the day is done  
>My momma's still my biggest fan<br>Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
>But I've got friends who love me<br>And they know just where I stand  
>It's all a part of me<br>And that's who I am

So when I make big mistake  
>When I fall flat on my face<br>I know I'll be alright  
>Should my tender heart be broken<br>I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
>I will be just fine<br>'Cause nothin' changes who I am

[Chorus]

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
>I'm a loser, I'm a winner<br>I'm am steady and unstable  
>I am young but I'm able<p>

[Chorus x2]

"Give it up for May, the princess of Hoen!" Adrian yells. The audience claps enthusiastically along with all of May's friends except for Drew who simply says:

"Typical June."

Backstage in the finalist lounge, May has hopped in happily and is sitting beside Soledad talking with her and Misty.

"Wow I didn't know either of you could sing," May says.

"Us neither," Soledad and Misty say in unison.

"And Drew didn't think I could sing, this shows him," Soledad and Misty look at her expectantly, "I mean not that I care what he thinks, not at all," May says as she saves herself.

Back on stage…

"Ladies and gentlemen, every princess needs her prince and our next contestant is just that. Top coordinator and Prince of Hoen, you all know him, he's the one, the only Drew Hayden!"

Adrian leaves the stage as music starts and Drew struts on stage to the music in his blue jeans and purple jacket. He then starts to sing.

I am the one and only oh yeah

Call me, call me by my name or call me by number

You put me through it

I'll still be doing it the way I do it

And yet, you try to make me forget

Who I really am, don't tell me I'm no best

I'm not the same as all the rest

Chorus:

I am the one and only

Nobody I'd rather be

I am the one and only

You can't take that away from me

Backstage, May rolls her eyes and says "Typical Drew."

I've been a player in the crowd scene

A flicker on the big screen

My soul embraces one more in a million faces

High hopes and aspirations, and years above my station

Maybe but all this time I've tried to walk with dignity and pride

Chorus

I can't wear this uniform without some compromises

Because you'll find out that we come

In different shapes and sizes

No one can be myself like I can

For this job I'm the best man

And while this may be true, you are the one and only you

Chorus (twice)

"Drew, the Prince of Hoen, Hayden!" Adrian yells to loud applause and shouts of 'I love you Drew'. Backstage Harley is trying to look uninterested, while Soledad looks interested and May is trying to tell Misty that Drew is not her prince. Then Drew walks in.

"Your prince has arrived and he did so much better than your amateur attempt too." Drew bows mockingly to her.

"Knock it off Drew, you are not my prince and I can sing so much better than you." May replies as Soledad sticks her head in their conversation.

"Should we give the love birds some room?" Soledad says grinning at them.

"We are not love birds!" May and Drew yell in unison and Soledad just smirks.

"Sushhh, they are introducing the next finalist." Misty shushes them.

Back on stage, the applause has finally died down.

"Our last finalist is the Lavaridge town gym leader. She's fiery, feisty and she does things her own way. Give it up for Flannery and her La La land Machine." Adrian steps off the stage as Flannery steps on in her black crop top t-shirt and blue jeans. The music starts and she starts to dance and sing.

I am confident  
>But I still have my moments<br>Baby, that's just me  
>I'm not a supermodel<br>I still eat McDonald's  
>Baby, that's just me<p>

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land machine<br>Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my  
>Converse with my dress<br>Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
>Who says I can't be single<br>And have to go out and mingle  
>Baby, that's not me<p>

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>'cause of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land...<p>

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
>'Cause nothing else is real<br>In the la-la land machine

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land machine<p>

Well, I'm not gonna change  
>In the la-la land machine<br>Well, I will stay the same  
>In the la-la land machine<p>

Machine  
>Machine<br>I won't change anything in my life  
>I won't change anything in my life<br>I'm staying myself tonight  
>I'm staying myself tonight<br>La, la, la, la, la

"Give it up for Flannery!" Adrian yells as Flannery bows and goes backstage to the finalist lounge. "That's Harley, May, Drew, and Flannery, the finalists from Hoen. We'll be back with more finalists after this." Adrian says as the show goes to commercial break.

"She's good." May says in the finalist lounge.

"Afraid we aren't good enough Maple." Drew mocks her.

"Drew zip it, or I will for you." May leaves Drew standing by himself as she talks to the girls.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it. Also I want at least five reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I am so sorry for making you wait so long for another chapter. I even hoped to get this one up before I moved to university, but that didn't happen. Anyway to make it up to you I am giving you two chapters (the next one is super long, almost 5000 words) and a one shot asking what else I can do so read that too ( s/8515006/1/Just-ask-the-Audience).**

**I don't own Pokémon or the songs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Top Sixteen – Sinnoh and Johto**

"Turn it up up up, Turn it up up up."

_Japanese Idol _(flashy sign).

"Welcome back viewers to Japanese Idol, let's meet the rest of our top sixteen." Adrian the announcer continues the show as May, Drew, Misty, Soledad and all the other finalists watch from back stage.

"I wonder who the other finalists will be," May says as she watches the screen.

"You'll just have to watch and wait July." Drew says behind a smirk as Soledad struggles to hold May back.

"Let's just watch May."

Just as Soledad finishes, the first Johto finalist goes on stage. Her name is Lyra and she looks to be a few years younger than May (who is sixteen) with brown hair in pigtails. The song she chose to sing is "Make it Shine" from the show _Victorious_.

"She's pretty good," May says.

"No duh, Sherlock," Drew says and May sticks out her tong at him.

After Lyra, a woman in her mid-twenties sings "Born this way" by Lady Gaga, a eighteen year old boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes sings "Big Time Rush" by the band Big Time Rush, and an eighteen year old girl with brown hair in a braid and hazel eyes sings "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson.

After a quick commercial break Adrian starts to introduce the Sinnoh finalists.

"Up first we have our very own northern girl, top coordinator Zoey and she is singing the song of the very same name by Terri Clark." Adrian says just as Zoey steps on stage in her signature sunglasses and vest, and starts to sing.

Grew up drivin' on black ice  
>Spinnin' in circles under Northern lights<br>Laughter steamin', small town dreamin'  
>Digging tunnels in the deep snow<br>Sheltered from the shiver of a ten below  
>And I'm right at home<p>

I'm a Northern girl, wild and free  
>I've got four strong winds to carry me<br>I've been East to West and all around the world  
>But I'll always be a Northern girl<br>(At this point May screams "Go Zoey" and Drew just rolls his eyes at her) 

Little cottage on a big lake  
>Sunshine would be a shame to waste<br>Warm days won't last - come and go fast  
>Bonfire in the moonlight<br>People I've known all of my life  
>That's where I belong<p>

I'm a Northern girl, wild and free  
>I've got four strong winds to carry me<br>I've been East to West and all around the world  
>But I'll always be a Northern girl<p>

Where I come from  
>What I'm made of<br>Where I wanna be  
>You can take me out of there<br>But you can't take it out of me

Northern girl, wild and free  
>I've got four strong winds to carry me<br>I've been East to West and all around the world  
>But I'll always be a Northern girl<p>

I'm a Northern girl  
>True North, strong and free<br>Carry me  
>I'm a Northern girl<p>

"Give it up for Zoey!" Adrian says as she takes a bow and walks back stage.

When she reaches the lounge May jumps and hugs her.

"Whoa! I'm glad to see you too May." Zoey squeaks out behind May's hug.

"Sorry," May says as she releases Zoey, "I'm just overexcited and surprised." May pauses to take a breath then, "I'm glad you're here Zoey-"

"That's the understatement of the year," Drew scoffs.

"Shuuushh! I'm trying to watch a show here," the eighteen year old girl from the Johto region bellows over everyone, and like magic everyone I lounge goes silent and watches the T.V.

"Our next contestant is a top coordinator who followed in her mother's footsteps, but today she is taking a step in her own direction. This is what her dreams are made of, give it up for Dawn!" Adrian says as Dawn steps out in her little pink and black dress, and white hat. Back in Sinnoh Paul is staring very intently at Dawn on the T.V., leaving his brother Reggie very perplexed. She begins to dance and sing as the music starts.

Hey now  
>Hey now<p>

(x2)

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
>I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright<br>When I see you smiling, I go  
>Oh oh oh<br>I would never want to miss this  
>'cause in my heart I know what this is<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Hey now<br>Hey now  
>This is what dreams are made of<br>Hey now  
>Hey now<br>This is what dreams are made of  
>I've got somewhere I belong<br>I've got somebody to love  
>This is what dreams are made of<p>

(Hey now x2)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
>You could search the world and never figure it out<br>You don't have to sail the oceans  
>No no no<br>Happiness is no mystery it's  
>Here now it's you and me<p>

_[Chorus]_

Open your eyes  
>(This is what dreams are made of)<br>shout to the sky  
>(This is what dreams are made of)<p>

Then I see u smiling, I go  
>Oh oh oh<br>Yesterday my life was duller  
>Now everything's Technicolor<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>(Hey now x2)<br>Hey now  
>This is what dreams<br>This is what dreams are made of  
>Hey now<br>Hey now  
>This is what dreams are made of<br>I've got somewhere I belong  
>I've got somebody to love<br>This is what dreams are made of  
>(Hey now x2)<br>Hey now  
>This is what dreams<br>This is what dreams are made of

"This is what Dawn is made of, give it up for her!" Adrian exclaims as she bows and goes back stage.

When she gets there both May and Zoey jump up to hug her, but stay silent for fear of the wrath of the eighteen year old girl who they discovered is named Jackie.

"Next we have Ursula, a budding coordinator herself. Here she is, singing Number One by Ginger Fox." Adrian says as Ursula struts on stage in her black and red dress to the music and sings.

Hello? Is everybody watching?  
>Before I get the party started<br>You know you wanna be invited  
>So, step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting.<p>

Feel the groove when we move I'm the center.  
>We'll get it right Every night Like we're meant to.<br>When it all goes down, I need to tell ya

(Chorus)  
>You're gonna love me You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go.<br>I'm already there look up in the air 'Cause I'm the star of the show,  
>I'm Numba one, Baby Always numba one baby<br>So forget what ya heard, this is my world  
>(My world revolves around me oh oh My World revolves around me oh oh)<p>

Don't think, there's ever someone better,  
>Don't think, you're ever gonna get her.<br>You wish that you could be so clever  
>Step right up, cause you belong to me forever.<p>

Feel the groove when we move I'm in the center  
>We'll get it right Every night, Like we're meant ta.<br>When It all goes down I need to tell ya.

(Chorus)

"Give it up for Ursula!" Adrian yells.

"Well she's good I'll give her that," May says.

"Yeah I expected as much from her," Dawn comments.

"Shush!" Jackie says as they all go silent again.

"Our last finalist is also our fourth male finalist. His name is Mark and he'll be singing Hollywood by Michael Bublé. So here he is!" Adrian announces as Mark steps on stage and begins to sing. When it's over and the applause has died down, Adrian takes the stage again.

"Before this episode is over, let's get the finalists up here again!" Adrian yells and all sixteen finalists from four different regions come up on the stage.

"These are you're top sixteen, and that is it for this episode of Japanese Idol, but the competition has only just begun. The finalists weren't just introducing themselves this episode, they were competing to stay in the competition. Here's how it works: Starting next episode four will be eliminated until four remain and what happens after that, well you'll just have to tune in to find out. So good luck to our finalists and Au revoir!" Adrian yells as the credits play and the recording stops.

**That's it for now. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Lps**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Man I did not expect it to be this long, but I think that's good and makes up for my lack of updating. I don't own Pokémon or any of the songs. Also I skipped through some of the songs so there are gaps in the lyrics, but it makes sense when you read it. I hope this isn't to unoriginal for you guys and that you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5: Singing for Someone Else**

Turn it up up up, Turn it up up up.

_Japanese Idol_.

"Welcome to Japanese Idol," Adrian yells to applause.

"Last time we met the top sixteen as they introduced themselves through song. This week four will go home as twelve are left to compete. Ok finalists it's crunch time, those of you who are moving on will appear on the screen behind me." Adrian says as the screen behind him lights up and pictures start to appear.

Misty, Brianna, Drew.

All the finalists back stage are watching the screen with anticipation.

May, Dawn, Jackie.

"By the way the order of the pictures means nothing." Adrian says as the pictures keep appearing.

Harley, Jesse, Zoey.

Everyone backstage who hasn't seen their picture yet looks like they are about to explode with anticipation except, Flannery who is very calm and seems to be somewhat enjoying the looks on people's faces.

Ursula, Soledad, the guy from Johto.

"Well there you have it, these are the finalists who are moving on, but before we move on, we thought we'd have the judges give those that didn't move on a bit of advice. Judges," Adrian says gesturing towards his sisters.

"Well, we want to tell all of you that you were very good and that it was not an easy decision to choose who to eliminate. Don't get discouraged, it happens. But there are ways to improve so that you can move on next time and become that singer you want to be," Vivian begins.

"Our two main pieces of advice are practice, practice, practice, and know yourself. Whether you are choosing a song that fits you or just singing any old song, it's good to know yourself so you can style your music to your tastes, voice and personality, which makes you memorable as a singer," Lillian continues.

"We aren't trying to insult you, just give you constructive criticism, which you should take to heart. Keep striving for that career in music, don't give up," Marion says as she carries the speech.

"And never stop singing!" they finish together.

Back stage the top twelve are murmuring as the four who were eliminated leave.

"I don't get it. Flannery was really good (maybe even better than me), why was she eliminated?" May says to Soledad.

"Well-"

"I heard that she got a record deal (which naturally she took) and professional singers aren't allowed to compete so they had to eliminate her." Dawn says as she cuts off Soledad.

"Wow, I knew she was good, I didn't know she was that good though."

"SHHH!"

"Sorry Jackie." They all whisper.

"She is scary, I wouldn't want-" Dawn puts her hand on May's mouth before she can continue.

"Sorry." May whispers before turning her attention to the screen.

On stage Adrian is telling the audience what the contestants have to do.

"We've already told the contestants about this, so they have had ample time to pick a song. But before we begin let's go over the rules. The song must be to a least one another person, and you must tell us who you are singing to before you sing (unless you are singing to multiple people). Lastly, don't be afraid to confess undying love on this show because that works too and is really, really cute (and a fav. of my sisters, the judges). One more thing the judges will be commenting after each performance so let's begin." Adrian says.

"First we have Zoey singing Today is your day by Shania Twain, let's here for Zoey!" Adrian says as she steps on stage and the audience goes wild.

"This is for all my friends out there especially the ones in this competition, never give up for anything. Hit it!" Zoey says before she starts to sing.

As she sings the audience starts to sway to the music, even the judges sway. When she finishes everyone stays silent for a moment before the judges speak.

"Wow, simply wow Zoey." Vivian says.

"Your friends must be proud to know you that was awesome. Let's hear it for Zoey!" Lillian yells to applause from the audience.

"She's good." May says.

"Afraid you'll lose June."

"You wish, Drew."

"You have a kind heart and an amazing voice. Great job Zoey! Let's have another round of applause for Zoey!" Marion yells as Zoey bows and leaves to more applause.

"Next we have Brianna singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga." Adrian says, but Brianna doesn't seem to be coming.

"Brianna?"

"Coming, I'm just having trouble bringing something on stage."

"Ok, then." Adrian says not sure what to do, but before he can think of anything else Brianna is on stage dragging a chair with arm straps and a sleeping Drew.

"That Bitch," May says, "I mean, whatever I don't care what she does with Drew because I don't like him." She catches herself as Soledad looks at her knowingly.

Everyone looks at her weirdly as she sits Drew in the chair strapping his arms to it before slapping him a wake, at which point he screams, see Brianna glaring at him and shuts his mouth.

"This one's for you Mr. Drew, cause you will be mine." Brianna says as she starts to sing while Drew looks terrified.

We are the crowd

We're co-coming out

Got my flash on, it's true

Need that picture of you

It's so magical

We'd be so fantastical…

Brianna starts to dance around Drew, looking at him the whole time.

…I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi  
>Baby, there's no other superstar<p>

You know that I'll be

Papa-paparazzi  
>Promise I'll be kind<p>

But I won't stop

Until that boy is mine  
>Baby, you'll be famous<p>

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi 

Each time the chorus comes Brianna tries to kiss Drew on the cheek, but he manages to back away. Also throughout the whole song Drew tries to move his chair off stage a collapse, but Brianna keeps catching him as he sings her eyes never leaving his. Meanwhile backstage, Soledad looks worried while May looks like she's about kill something and barf at the same time.

"Papa-paparazzi!" Brianna finishes to some applause and a bunch of 'Drew is mine you bitch's.

"Well that was interesting, judges?"

"Well…your voice is amazing, but try to work on eye contact with your audience, because that's you who are preforming to not Drew." Vivian says as she cowers behind Marion.

"That's right this is supposed to be a performance for everybody and it's hard to get that effect for everybody even with a good voice." Lillian says as she ducks behind Marion to avoid Brianna's microphone.

"You may have a good voice, but as far as I'm concerned trapping another contestant or anyone on stage is against the rules. Also nobody scares my sisters, but me, got that!" Marion says as she glares at Brianna. "You are disqualified."

"What, no, I can't be disqualified this is my chance to make Mr. Drew fall in love with me!" Brianna yells.

"Security!" Marion yells and Brianna is taken away screaming. As Adrian unties Drew and Marion consoles her sisters the show goes to commercial break.

"And were back with Japanese Idol. Let's hope our other contestants are way less violent." Adrian says to laughter.

"Sorry about the early commercial break, moving on our next contestant is Jackie and she is singing Stronger by Brittany Spears. You go girl!" Adrian says as Jackie steps on stage.

"This is about you Jordon, I am so over you." Jackie says as she begins to sing and dance.

Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I'm stronger<p>

Jackie finishes singing and everyone breaks into applause.

"Way to stick to your ex, Jackie." Lillian says.

"Awesome voice, and nice performance too." Marion says.

"You go girl! That was amazing." Vivian says.

When Jackie gets back stage everyone smiles at her, especially the guy from Johto.

"I'm Briar, you sing beautifully." He says as he flirts with her and she brushes him off.

"You don't want to date me, I'm bad news, trust me."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Zip it!" Jackie screams in his face shutting him up.

"Good job Jackie! Next up we have Ursula singing Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez." Adrian says as Ursula walks on stage.

"This is for you Kyle, I love you," Ursula says as the audience sighs. "Like a love song."

The music starts and she begins to sing, but May isn't paying attention and she hasn't been since Brianna's performance because she's been thinking about ways to kill her for torturing Drew. Speaking of Drew he's been hiding in the corner behind Soledad for fear of Brianna finding him, while everyone else is watching Ursula.

"I love you…like a love song." Ursula finishes to applause.

"You are definitely a really good singer for a fifteen year old, keep it up." Lillian says as Vivian and Marion nod in agreement.

"Good job Ursula. Next we have Harley singing Hurtful by Erik Hassle." Adrian says as Harley runs on stage.

"I am singing this to you May. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, please forgive me and talk to me again." He says before he starts to sing.

As soon as May hears that she runs out of the room crying. Soledad stares after her before getting up, but Drew stops her.

"Drew, let me go." She says as he blocks her way.

"I'll go talk to her, she…I'll go." He says.

"Fine, go get your girl lover boy."

"Don't call me that!" he yells as Jackie shushes him, before leaving.

Outside the studio in a dark lonely hallway where Harley's song can't be heard, Drew finds May. She is sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms around them while she cries.

"May…"

"Go away Drew." May yells, but Drew doesn't go he just sits down beside May and pulls her into him. To her surprise May doesn't resist and starts crying into Drew's chest as he rubs her back trying to sooth her.

Meanwhile on stage Harley had finished his song and was trying to find May as Soledad tried to hold him back saying she need to be alone. And on stage Adrian's introducing Jesse.

"The next contestant is Jesse and she is going to sing Back to December by Taylor Swift." Adrian says as Jesse makes her entrance.

"This is for you Astin; I should have gone with you on your journey." Jesse says before singing.

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call-

Just then Jesse's phone rings and she picks it up and squeals several times before hanging up and running off stage and out the door, leaving everyone stunned, even James and Meowth are stunned.

"Well I guess that means Jesse is eliminated." Adrian says still looking at the door where Jesse left.

Back out in the hall May's crying has finally started to die down.

"Are you ready to talk May?" Drew says looking down at her.

"I guess…" she replies.

"Why did you storm out of there like that?"

"I…I couldn't take it anymore!" May pauses, but Drew stays silent, "First Brianna was hurting you with that chair, and then Harley thought he could apologize to me, the nerve."

"I think that maybe you are overreacting a bit. I'm fine, Brianna didn't hurt me that much and maybe Harley really did want to apologize. Besides the May I know is a fighter, she doesn't let just anyone get to her." Drew says trying to cheer her up.

May sniffs. "You're right, I won't give up," she smiles and Drew smiles too, "However I want to stay here for a little while longer."

"Not too long because you're almost up."

"I know. Oh and can you tell them to that my song has changed to-" May whispers the rest to Drew who runs off in search of the sound guy's.

"And Drew," he stops, "Don't tell anyone about this, got it."

"Sure thing May." Drew yells as he runs.

Back on stage Briar has been introduced and has just arrived on stage.

"This song is to Jackie, it doesn't matter to me what you've done." Briar says and Jackie blushes back stage to everyone's stares as he begins to sing _As long as you love me_ by the Backstreet Boys.

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
>I'm leaving my life in your hands<br>People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
>Risking it all in a glance<br>And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
>I can't get you out of my head<br>Don't care what is written in your history  
>As long as you're here with me<p>

Jackie leaves the lounge and stands in the wings of the stage to watch Briar.

I don't care who you are  
>Where you're from<br>What you did  
>As long as you love me<br>Who you are  
>Where you're from<br>Don't care what you did  
>As long as you love me…<p>

Jackie watches the rest of the performance with a blush on her face.

"Give it up for Briar!"

"So cute!" Vivian says.

"And well sung," Lillian ads.

"Ladies of the audience do you think that Jackie should take a chance on him?" Marion asks to lots of squealing, "I think that's a yes Briar, so I hope it works out for you."

More clapping and squealing is heard as Briar walks off stage, and on his way he stops to kiss Jackie on the cheek making her blush again.

"Thank you Briar next we have May singing I'd lie by Taylor Swift-" just then a crew guy goes up to Adrian and hands him a piece of paper. "Change of plans May will be singing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato!"

As he says that a big screen comes down over the stage and a picture appears. It's May holding a microphone standing in a hallway.

"This is to Harley, Brianna, Drew," Drew (he went back stage, where Harley looked at him suspiciously, after consoling May) looks slightly surprised, but thought it might be coming, "and anyone else who may have hurt me, you can't break my spirit." May says as she begins to sing and walk down the hallway.

[Verse 1:]  
>Skies are crying, I am watching<br>Catching tear drops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending<br>Like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to make me feel like<br>There's nothing left of me?

(May walks on stage and the screen goes blank.)

[Chorus:]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper (x2)<br>[Verse 2:]  
>As the smoke clears, I awaken<br>And untangle you from me  
>Would it make you feel better<br>To watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus:]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper (x2) <p>

[Bridge:]  
>Go run, run, run<br>I'm gonna stay right here,  
>Watch you disappear<br>Yeah, oh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

[Chorus:]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Oh Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper (x2)

(Like a skyscraper)  
>Like a skyscraper (x2)<p>

Everyone just stares at her when the music stops, but she smiles.

"May you have so much spirit, it's amazing girl." Vivian says.

"It takes a good singer to do that song justice and that's just what you did, good job May." Marion says.

"Go May!" Lillian says as the audience applauds.

"Thank you May. Next up we have everyone's favorite green haired coordinator Drew singing Just the way you are by Bruno Mars, sorry, I mean _This I promise you_ by Nsync." Adrian says as drew runs on stage.

"This is for…for…"

"Spit it out Drew!" Adrian yells.

"It's for May! I'm gonna make sure no one ever hurts you again cause I…I care about you." Drew forces the words out before starting to sing.

May is flabbergasted. Drew, the Drew, stumbling on words because of her, nah it couldn't be he just doesn't do that…does he? Meanwhile Soledad is high fiving Harley in joy of Drew's confession.

When the visions around you,  
>Bring tears to your eyes<br>And all that surround you,  
>Are secrets and lies<br>I'll be your strength,  
>I'll give you hope,<br>Keeping your faith when it's gone  
>The one you should call,<br>Was standing here all along

And I will take  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you  
>This I promise you…<p>

(May starts feeling faint and runs to the bathroom to hide her blush)

Just close your eyes  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Every word I say is true<br>This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
>This I promise you<br>Ooh, I promise you...

When Drew finishes all the girls glare heartbroken daggers at him.

"That was amazing and cute Drew," Vivian says.

"Oh my god, so adorable and romantic, May is so lucky." Marion chimes in.

"You might want to watch your back for a while because it looks like your fans aren't too happy with you." Lillian adds.

"Nice job Drew, hope it works out with May," Adrian says as Drew bows and heads backstage. When he gets there he finds Soledad yelling at May through the bathroom door.

"Just come out May!"

"No, I don't want to see that arrogant grass head!" May yells back making Drew flinch, he doesn't think he's ever heard May that mad.

"Fine, don't come out for him, but at least come out for Dawn, her performance is next."

"Alright," May says and a click is heard as she unlocks the door. When she opens it she sees Drew in the doorway to the lounge, but ignores him and walks over to sit with Zoey who smiles at her, but stays silent. Meanwhile Soledad and Drew have gone to sit near Harley where Soledad is physically restraining Drew from banging his head on the wall.

"Next we have Dawn singing Heart of Stone from Winx Club," Adrian says as Dawn jumps on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Hey all, this song is for a certain boy who can't seem to get it right when it comes to me. Also Winx Club may not be the best show, but they sure do have some good songs. Oh and the boy's name is Paul." Dawn says before starting to sing.

I've tried to understand you

But you're still a mystery

May, Misty, Zoey (and Ash in the Unova region) have shock and confusion written all over their faces.

"Paul, she dated Paul." The girls all say at once still utterly surprised. Meanwhile, Paul is staring at his TV in sadness while his brother looks at him perplexed.

Just put your arms around me

Why can't you say you love me?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Paul says as he bangs his head against the TV.

That's why I'm walking out the door

Who could ever love a heart of stone?

It's me myself and I, I'll be just fine

This is my chance to shine so say goodbye

You take my love for granted  
>I've been waiting for too long<br>For you to say these three words  
>Baby, open up your heart<p>

You'll see what I've been missing  
>Give me a reason to stay<br>Or I will have to let you go

Chorus

[I've had enough of rainy days  
>Don't say you're sorry, it's too late<br>My life has just begun, I'll be OK  
>That's why I'm walking out the door<br>Who could love a heart of stone?  
>It's me, myself and I<br>I'll be just fine  
>This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye]x2<p>

Everyone claps when she finishes singing.

"Judges, what do you have to say?"

"I would not want to be in Paul's shoes right now, definitely not," Lillian says.

"Awesome singing and passion, I could really understand your feelings towards Paul." Vivian says.

"I like your song choice. You're not afraid to use a song from a show to get your point across, which is amazing to me," Marion says.

"Good job Dawn." Adrian says as she bows and leaves the stage.

Backstage May, Zoey, and Misty are waiting for her to come in and when she does they pounce on her like lionesses and start asking her questions.

"You dated Paul?"

"Seriously Paul?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Why Paul?"

"Whoa, ladies calm down I'll answer all of your questions, but we need to go somewhere else so we don't disturb Jackie and get yelled at. Ok?" Dawn says as she stops the avalanche of questions.

"Ok." They all say in unison then they follow her outside to the hallway. When they get there Dawn starts to tell the story.

"He was different than all the other boys I've met; he had an interesting perspective on life. It took a little prodding, but I finally got him to go out on a date with me. That night was the first time I didn't yak my head on a date, I just asked him a few questions and stayed silent while he talked or was silent. At the end of the night I thought I saw the smallest smile on his lips, surprised me because I had never seen Paul smile. After that we went on a few more dates, he even said I was the first girl to take the time to get to know him. On our one month anniversary he had we had our first kiss and he gave me a locket with our picture in it," Dawn pauses as she fingers the oval locket around her neck that has _D + P_ etched on the front.

"From what Ash has told me that seems completely out of character for Paul" May says.

"Ya, it kinda does," Misty ads.

"I know I was surprised too, but then I started to fall for him, until…until it happened."

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"He started to get possessive. Whenever a guy would look at me he would glare at them and he would pull me away if I even looked at a guy too. There were still times where we would have fun, be romantic and have a good relationship, but those were being taken over more and more by his possessive moments. Some days he even scared me, so much I would be crying myself to sleep, until one day I just said 'enough' and left him standing in the street thinking about his mistakes," Dawn finished.

"You go girl," Zoey and Misty say as they each clap a hand on their friends back.

"May…" Misty looks over at her other friend who hasn't said a word yet.

"Oh…Ya good job Dawn," May says not really paying attention.

"What's the problem May?" Misty asks.

"Nothing."

"There's a problem, I can see it too." Dawn says putting a hand on May's shoulder.

May sighs, "It's…it's Drew."

"What about him?" Zoey asks confused.

"Well, you saw him he confessed to loving me!"

"I think it was more caring about you." Misty says in response.

"Same thing. Anyway I can't stop thinking about him because the Drew I saw on stage was not the Drew I know. I'm so confused."

"Just give it time. He's probably as confused as you are because you haven't said a word to him yet. Just ignore him for the time of the competition and when it's over you can talk, but for now you need to focus." Dawn says as she envelops her friend in a hug.

"Thanks Dawn."

"Speaking of focus I better get ready cause I'm up next." Misty says as she runs back to the lounge.

"We better get going too." Zoey says before the three girls stand up and start walking down the hallway. When they get to the lounge Soledad is just finishing her song.

"Could this be love that I feel?"

The girls sit down near Ursula and Dawn decides to move closer to talk.

"So what'd we miss?" Dawn asks as May and Zoey shift over too.

"She's singing _Could this be love that I feel_ by Victoria Acosta to some guy named Harley. Apparently she's confused as to whether she likes him or not," she tells them.

"I knew Soledad had a crush on him awesome!" May yells out making everyone look at her.

"Very nice, now buzz off before I get yelled at by Ms. Bossy Pants over there." Ursula says pointing at Jackie across the room.

"Sorry," May, Dawn, and Zoey say in unison as they move away.

Could this be love that feel…

"Thank you Soledad, judges?"

"You have very beautiful voice, it's clear that you practice a lot." Vivian says making Soledad blush.

"Yes, your singing is truly wonderful." Marion says also making her blush.

"Soledad…if it feels like love than it probably is so you just need to tell him how you feel. Oh and good job." Lillian ads making her blush even Harder as she bows and goes backstage. When Soledad enters the lounge she finds that Harley is nowhere to be found and not feeling like sitting with her friends she decides to sit in the corner of the room.

"Our last contestant today is Misty and she is singing Make you feel my love by Adele. Give it up for Misty!" Adrian says as Misty walks out on stage and grasps the microphone stand.

"This is to Ash. I love you and I hope that this song will help get that through your thick skull," Misty says as the music starts and she begins to sing.

To make you feel my love…

"Wow, Misty that was amazing. Give her a round of applause everyone!" Adrian says when the music stops and the crowd goes wild.

"Judges what did you think?" Adrian says gesturing towards the judges.

"Your voice has such a great low tone in it, sort of like Adele's, good job." Vivian says.

"That was so romantic, he has to feel your love now Misty." Lillian says.

"Such a beautiful voice, why haven't you become a professional singer by now with a voice like that. Amazing performance Misty." Marion says.

"Alright good job Misty and that is all time we have this week so tune in next week when our finalists will be reduced to eight and will have a whole new challenge to face," Adrian pauses, "Hold on, apparently because of the two disqualifications today (well one disqualification and one quit) the judges have already decided which contestants will be moving on and here they are," Adrian says as he gestures to the screen behind him.

May and Drew, Jackie and Briar. For some reason the names are appearing in pairs this time.

Harley and Soledad, Dawn and Misty. Zoey looks heartbroken, but happy for her friends while Ursula looks like she is about to kill something.

"Well there you have it, your top eight contestants. If you're wondering why the names are in pairs or what other drama could possibly happen on this show you're just going to have to tune in next time to find out. Sayonara!"

**Hope you enjoyed and ****reviewed****. I am going to try to update on a weekly basis now, so the next chapter should be up on Sunday or Monday. Don't forget to ****REVIEW****!**

**Lps**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, sorry for the wait, I didn't quit know how to word this chapter, but I believe that once a week updating will happen from now on. Anyway I don't own Pokémon or any of the songs mentioned, and I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 6: Duet Prep**

"I can't believe I have to work with Drew!" May yells at Dawn as they walk down a hallway.

"I know, I know May, just breath and you'll do fine." Dawn says.

"Fine! Last time we talked, he had just confessed his love to me and you told me to avoid him for the rest of the show and talk to him afterwards, so much for that advice." The exasperation is clear in her voice as she stops outside a door with the number 2 on it.

"Ok," Dawn's voice quavers, but she steady's herself for May, "I know you can't exactly follow my advice now, so I will give you brand new advice. I know you guys are friends and that you been travelling together for the past four years so why don't you try to get back into that friend zone for now to be more comfortable…Ok May?"

"Ok I'll do that. He is my friend after all." May says a smile evident in her voice.

"Go get 'em girl!" Dawn yells as she opens the door to let May in.

When the door has swung closed after May, Dawn lets out a sigh.

"I can tell that Drew cares about May as much as Paul cares about me. I just hope he doesn't hurt her, like how Paul hurt me." Dawn whispers, glancing at the door before walking away.

The room that May entered is small, but roomy office. There are two armchairs by a corner bookcase and a wall clock on one side, and one rolling and one stationary chair (which is so different from the other furniture that if it did belong there, it would be an interior design nightmare) behind a desk sporting a desktop computer on the other. May is pacing by the arm chairs trying to compose herself while Drew is sitting in the rolling chair deep in thought. May wants to stay in the friend zone, I can work with that, I think. What I don't get is why May isn't clinging to me right now, most girls would have kissed me the first second I confessed, but not May. I guess that's why I like May, she's not like most girls is-

"Hey Drew," May's familiar voice interrupts Drew's thoughts and he looks up to see her standing over him.

"Hey May, I guess we better get started picking a song."

"Yup." May says as she cheerily sits beside Drew in the out of place stationary chair.

Drew types in a song on YouTube and Unforgettable by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole starts playing.

"How about this one?"

"It really beautiful, but I don't think we have the skills to pull it off." May says to a disappointed Drew.

"I guess you're right, how about _I see the light_ from Tangled?"

"Too cheesy."

"_You're the one that I want_ from Greece?"

"To retro."

"_Once upon a dream_ from Sleeping Beauty?"

"Too Disney."

"Well I'm all out of ideas, you got any?"

"Let me think about it."

Across the hall in an identical room save the number 1 on the door Jackie and Briar are sitting in the chairs behind the desk pouring over the computer as they type songs into YouTube and listen to them.

"How about _Just a Kiss_ by Lady Antebellum, or maybe _Dancing away with my heart_ also by Lady Antebellum?" Briar asks as _Just a Kiss_ plays in the background.

"I like the Lady A. idea because I think there songs could work for us, but we need to find the right one," Jackie says.

"Lady A?"

"Short for Lady Antebellum and cooler too."

"Alright then, let's search for the perfect Lady A," Briar pauses putting emphasis on the Lady A part "song for us…to sing," he says catching himself.

"Okay Romeo let's get back to work," Jackie says shoving him playfully as he grins widely.

Beside Jackie and Briar's room Soledad and Harley seem to be having a staring contest in their identical room numbered 3.

Harley is oscillating in the rotating chair as he observes Soledad. What is her game? How is it that she still likes me? I mean she was never on my list of people to kill, but she's one of May's friends, how is she just forgiving me when May herself didn't even forgive me. And then there's her song, saying that she might love me, why does she have to be so complicated. Harley thinks about all of this as his mind races at hundred miles an hour.

Soledad on the other hand is sitting in an armchair staring at a travel mirror that is titled to show Harley's face. How is it I even like him? I mean he's been a funny, playful guy since I met him so it shouldn't be too hard to like him. I know that he had this list of people to kill and May was one of them, but I was actually successful in getting him to throw away the list, so successful in fact that he decided to apologize to May. I know that he hurt May in the past, but I think that he is sincerely sorry for that, and I don't care whether May believes him because I do. Soledad thinks, her thoughts racing as well.

Across the hall in another identical room minus the number 4 the door Dawn doesn't seem to even have a duet partner to decide with.

"Where is she, where is she?" Dawn mumbles as she paces behind the desk glancing at the clock on the wall by the bookcase each time. Just then Dawn's cell phone rings and she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawn!"

"Misty! Where are you?"

"I'm at the Goldenrod Hotel. I'm waiting for a taxi, but I should be there soon. I slept in I'm really sorry."

"I don't care what happen just get you're but over here now!" Dawn yells into the emphasizing the last word and making Misty hold her phone away from her ear.

"Alright, and again I'm sorry."

"Bye Misty, hurry here!" Dawn says cheerily before hanging up the phone.

"Bye…" Misty sighs as she gets into the Taxi.

"Where ya headed, lady?" The taxi driver wiggles his eyebrows at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Goldenrod recording studio please." Misty says politely before reverting her gaze to the window and the sky outside it as the taxi drives away.

"You feeling okay miss?"

"Ya fine, just drive." Misty snaps completely opposite to her previous politeness making the taxi driver go silent. In the silence Misty can't help but think of a certain someone. I miss you Ash, she thinks, I hope you saw the show and heard my song and that you feel the same way too.

After a few more minutes of silence a phone rings.

"Itsnot mine must be yours," The taxi driver says cautiously almost fearfully.

"Ya sure," Misty picks up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mist!" Misty's mood lifts and her lips curve into a smile upon hearing Ash's voice making the taxi driver smile too.

"Hey Ash, how have you've you been?"

"Fine Mist. Listen I've been watching the show and I heard your song…" he pauses, but Misty stays silent holding her breath.

"Well it's been a while and traveling through many regions away from has made me realize just how much I like you and…I can't do this on the phone could we do it in person?" Misty's smile falters a bit before she thinks of an idea and regains it.

"I can't right now I have to go work on the next segment for the show, duets, but maybe we could talk afterward," The driver looks back at her and Misty puts her hand over the mouth piece before yelling "Keep your eyes on the road buddy!" Making him revert his gaze to the road.

"Well Mist," Ash says on the phone "I guess that's ok."

"Ya know what," she says sensing the despair in his voice, "I've been waiting too long for this, I will come see you."

"But what about the competition?"

"They'll be other competitions and singing opportunities, but there's only one you."

"Wow Mist, you're the best. I'm at the Pokémon centre in Goldenrod City right now you can come see me there."

"Sure…wait you're here in Johto? How did you know where I'd be?" Misty says pleasantly surprised.

"You told me the show was being taped in Goldenrod City, and when you sang that song I figured I should get back here quickly, so surprise!"

"You're amazing Ash, I'll be right there, but I better hang up now cause I have some calls to make."

"Kay," he says before hanging up.

"Driver, can you turn this car around and take me to the Pokémon centre?" Misty says as she dials the number of the _Japanese Idol_ producers.

"Right away, lady," the taxi driver says before turning the car around.

Meanwhile, back at the studio…

"We could sing No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown." May finally suggests

"Uh maybe, I guess, but it could be hard to figure out choreography for it that isn't too generic."

"Yeah I guess…Ooh, how about _A whole new world_ from Aladdin; we could dress up in the Aladdin and Jasmine costumes we got for that Halloween party in Ecruteak city."

"That's not a half bad idea, but we need something really good to wow the judges-"

"But not so good that we can't sing it well like _Unforgettable_ by Nat King Cole." May finishes for Drew making them both go silent before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, that was really weird," Drew says as May nods still trying to catch her breath from the laughing.

"Yeah, well let's get back to work," she says changing the subject so quickly that Drew goes silent and they go back to looking at the computer.

After a few minutes of silence a song starts playing from the computer.

"What's that?" May asks staring at the video on the screen.

"It's one of my favorite songs, but it only has a male part so we can't do it."

"Okay…" May says as the silence, but for the song, resumes.

A few minutes later when the song finishes May types another song title into YouTube and it plays.

"Miley Cyrus, seriously May?"

"Well. It's one of my favorite songs, which isn't that bad and which coincidentally has the same name as the song you just chose, but it only has a female part so we can't do-" May stops herself as realizes something and when she looks up at Drew she sees that he has realized it too.

"We can combine the songs!" they both say at once still surprised by the speaking in unison.

"We need to combine the lyrics, and then work on the choreography – nothing to intimate mind you."

"Sure, right," Drew says slightly disappointed, confusing May as another silence fills the room.

Meanwhile, Dawn is just about creating a rut in the floor of her room through pacing as she waits for Misty. At this point in time, however, she is at the far side of her rut with her back to the the door as she stares at the clock impatiently. The clock strikes eleven. Two hours, Misty is two hours late, how could someone be so late for a part of a competition that could win her a million dollars and a record deal. Dawn ponders this as she starts to get significantly angry at Misty.

She then turns to start pacing on her rut again, but just as she does so the door opens causing her lips to curl into a smile before she turns around. Her smile drops though when she sees that Ursula, not Misty is the one at the door.

"Um, what are you doing here you were eliminated?"

"Ya well apparently Misty decided to bail so I was brought back, which says two things: one I'm a better singer than Zoey and two it's a good thing that Misty bailed because she doesn't seem responsible enough to win this competition."

"I'm not sure if I believe you."

"Well believe it, and if you don't I ran into Misty at the Pokémon centre and she gave me this to give to you," Ursula replies taking a bent envelope out of her pocket and handing it to Dawn.

Dawn takes the envelope from her and opens it gingerly. Inside is a handwritten note. Dawn looks at it skeptically before reading it to herself. It says:

_Dear Dawn,_

_I'm sorry that I can't be there with you for the competition, especially since I was looking forward to working with you. Ash called me and surprised me by being here in Goldenrod city, so I'm hanging out with him right now and I think he's going to confess his love to me (exactly what I wanted to come out of the song). So sorry again, but I hope you're happy for me and that you get to work with Zoey not Ursula. I've already called the studio and they said the change was fine and- oh here he comes, better seal this. See ya later,_

_Misty_

Dawn sighs, "I understand now why she's not here and her reason is probably the best reason I could think of for quitting a competition."

"What?"

"Love."

"That's nice, now let's get to work, we've lost a lot of time," Ursula says growing impatient.

"Oh…right, let's get to work." Dawn says as the girls go over to the computer to find a song to sing.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Briar have decided on a song.

"That's it that's the perfect Lady A song for us to sing," Jackie yells triumphantly.

"Plus it's not one of the popular ones, so it will look even more impressive," Briar says with an arm on the back of Jackie's chair.

"Well, why don't we get working on the choreography?"

"Uh…there's something I wanted to ask you first." Briar is looking everywhere else, but Jackie while she looks confused.

"Ok…"

"While what exactly did you do, that makes you think you're bad dating material?" Briar asks now looking at Jackie for a response.

"Well…the last guy I dated sorta died,"

"What do ya mean?" Briar says suddenly a little scared.

"Well, he was driving us to prom, but he was more focused on me than the road, so when we reached a red light he didn't stop and we got T-bones by an oncoming car. The next thing I know I'm in the hospital the day after prom with a concussion and a broken arm while he's dead," Jackie starts crying and Briar holds her, "This isn't the first time either, I've made guys walk into poles, fall down stairs and get slapped by their girlfriends all because they were staring at-at-at," Jackie breaks down crying to the point where she can't even talk and Briar just holds her and comforts her.

"It's fine. Look, I know that you probably can be distracting, but I think that I have the will power to not get distracted by you so we can stay safe, ok?"

"Uh…ok," Jackie says unsure.

"Sorry to make you bring that up, why don't we work on the choreography now and get our minds off of this?" Briar says as Jackie lifts her head and nods with a smile on her face. Jackie then hugs Briar one more time before standing up for the choreography.

In the room beside them, Soledad and Harley appear to actually be working together as they both sit at the desk with the computer.

"I get it now, I'm funny. That's why you like me, but I have to be nicer to people and maybe less crazy,"

"Exactly Harley, now that that's settled let's get to work," Soledad says as she turns her attention to the computer and starts to type in random things as they think. After a few minutes, Soledad comes up with an idea that she types into the computer.

"What about this one Harley?"

"I like it, it's good and funny, but do you think you could let me be the girl?"

"Not a chance," Soledad pauses looking at the video, "I'm gonna need a lot of hairspray, anyway let's get working on the choreography. Man this is cool I get to bust your but in this performance for needing to be more manly, anyway to work," Soledad says as she pulls a surprised Harley up out of his seat.

Meanwhile, May and Drew seemed to have figured out the choreography for their song.

"So spin, walk down the centre carpet, stop," May says as she does the actions.

"Then I start swaggering down the same carpet toward you as I sing and," Drew says as he walks.

"We touch hands, like in camp rock and stare at each other as we say the last line in unison," They say together as the do the action.

"Well it looks like we have the song and the moves, so now all we have to do is practice, practice, practice," May says fist pumping.

"Yup," Drew says a little less enthusiastically, but May takes no notice.

In Dawn and Ursula's room choreography seems to be coming together as well.

"Just sway with the guitar and sing while I dance and sing around you finishing with the splits in front of you," Ursula says as they do the actions, Dawn surprised by the fact that Ursula can do the splits.

"So are we done?"

"Ah, more practice is needed Dawn."

"I don't really think I need practice cause all I do is dance and sway with a guitar," Dawn says furiously as she tries to hold herself back from smashing her guitar.

"And I am so glad that you can play the guitar, because I can't and this song needs at least one of us to be on stage with a guitar. Now why don't you practice syncing the guitar with the music while I practice my dance moves," Ursula shoos Dawn away as she gets ready to dance.

"Urrrrg! I so wish this wasn't my guitar, 'cause I really want to break something right now," Dawn says as she presses a button on the computer to start the music so she can practice syncing up.

Meanwhile Briar and Jackie have gotten to work as well.

"Then at the end we break free of the treadmills, like foowsh, crash, smash, broken!" Briar says as he smashes his hands together.

"Then we can actually run to each other like in the song," Jackie says clapping her hands together.

"Exactly," Briar says.

"What about costumes?"

"Um…hum…I don't know," Briar says as Jackie slaps a hand to her forehead and starts to think.

Meanwhile, Dawn is going behind Ursula's back and drawing out cool outfits while Ursula practices, May and Drew are looking at pictures of formal wear, while Soledad and Harley are looking at 1980s clothes.

**Well that's it for now and I would like at least five reviews before I update next (though I will probably do it this weekend anyway as it's thanksgiving). Ciao,**

**Lps**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait, this took longer than expected and I have been busy with university stuff but that is still no excuse for not updating. So I definitely will try to improve my updating speed. Anyway, I do not own Pokémon and here is the next chapter enjoy!**

Turn it up, up, up! Turn it up, up, up!

_Japanese Idol _(flashy sign)

Lights flash on stage as a man silhouetted behind a wall comes from behind that wall and walks on stage, "Hello and welcome to Japanese Idol. I'm your host Adrian and these lovely ladies are my sisters and your judges!" Adrian says as he gestures to himself and Vivian, Lillian, and Marion.

"This episode there are eight contestants left and they have been split into pairs to do duets, so let's get this party started!" Adrian says to screams and applause "Our first dynamic duo is the partnership of May and Drew and they're singing a song of their own design!" He yells as the stage goes dark.

One side of the stage lights up revealing a living room with a couch and a glass coffee table. May, dressed in a house coat, her red bandana, and slippers, is sitting on the couch with her feet on the table while she taps a remote control with her thumb flipping through channels on the invisible TV where the audience is located. After a few seconds May begins to sing.

How'd I get here?

I turned around and there you were

I didn't think twice or rationalize

Cause somehow I knew…

That there was more than just chemistry

I mean I knew that you were kinda into me

But I figured it's too good to be true

At this point May stands up and throws off the house coat and kicks off the slippers, revealing a sparkling red above the knee halter dress and red and white wedge heels. Then she starts dancing around as she sings.

I said pinch me where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

May then freezes with her hands on the back of the couch looking at the audience as her half of the stage goes dark, but not so dark that you can't see her silhouette. And at that same moment the other side of the stage lights up revealing a bedroom with a loft bed up stage and a desk down stage. Drew, in pyjamas, is sitting in an office chair with his feet on the desk and as soon as the lights go up he starts to sing.

You're one in a million, Oh  
>Now<br>You're one in a million, Oh

Sometimes love can hit you every day  
>Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see<p>

Drew stands up and rips the pyjama pants off revealing black dress pants, then he shrugs on a velvet suit jacket over his purple t-shirt as he signs.

But only one can really make me stay  
>A sign from the sky<br>Said to me

Drew leans against the loft bed as his side of the stage goes dark to the point of May's, then hers lights up again and she begins to dance on the couch.

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you

Were a million to one

I cannot believe it

You're one in a million

Her side goes dark and Drew's side lights up again as he dances.

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us (whole thing x2)

Then his side goes dark as hers lights up again. This goes on for most of the song, the two sides of the stage switching between light and dark while the May and Drew alternate singing. The dancing is very rigid and choreographed and although the dancers move close to the middle they never actually look at each other or touch.

…And you, you're the for me

Drew freezes near the loft bed as May's side lights up and she steps on the coffee table and begins to dance. I hope she's careful this is the riskiest part of her performance, Drew thinks as he watches.

They say that good things take time  
>But really great things happen in a blink of an eye<br>Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
>were a million to one<br>I cannot believe it (o woah)

At this point Drew sees May start to stumble and breaks his pose, which causes the lighting guy to turn on his side again. May falls backwards off the coffee table just as Drew arrives and she lands in his arms bridal style (later he finds out that May planned to fall back on the couch, but didn't realize how far the coffee table was from the couch).

…You're one in a million

May smiles up at Drew and sings the last line of her chorus while he holds her realizing that she would have fallen short of the couch. Then Drew picks her up, spins her around, and puts her down in the middle of the stage where they start ballroom dancing while he sings his chorus twice.

…You made me discover one of the stars above us

May:

All this time I was looking for love

Tryna make things work that weren't good enough

Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"

(Drew spins May out and she spins in, "stumbling" into his arms and fixing her eyes on his as she sings the next line)

And stumbled into the arms of the one

(May and Drew go back to ballroom dancing)

I said pinch me  
>Where's the catch this time<br>Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
>Help me before I get used to this guy<p>

(Drew spins May out and lets her go causing her to spin into the chair on his side of the stage before he starts to dance and sing)

In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible  
>They tried to catch me but it was impossible<br>No one could hurt me it was my game  
>Until I met you baby and you were the same<br>And when you didn't want me I wanted you because

(Drew starts to mime pull May and she walks slowly over as if she's being pulled)  
>The funny thing about it is I liked the show<br>I like it when it's difficult  
>I like it when its hard<br>Then you know it's worth it  
>That you found your heart<br>(Drew puts out his hand for May and when she takes it they go back to ballroom dancing)

…I cannot believe it (o woah)

Drew then sings his chorus twice as they dance. After Drew's chorus they start to slow dance as they continue to sing. At the last line May and Drew stop dancing and stare into each other's eyes as they sing it together.

…You're one in a million

The stage goes dark and everyone starts clapping, including the judges and host.

"I think you can separate now guys." Adrian says as the lights come back on again revealing May and Drew to still be staring at each other panting.

"Right," Drew says as he takes his hands off May's waist.

"S-sorry," May says as she blushes and backs away from Drew.

They bow at the same time but avoid touching each other as the audience claps again. Then Adrian turns to the judges.

"What did you think?"

"Honestly I thought we were going to have to stop you at one point when we realized that you had combined two songs and that it was going to take so long, but when you caught May, Drew, and spun her around before starting to dance with her we couldn't stop watching. It was amazing!" Lillian says.

They smile at each other before turning away again and blushing.

"Not to mention how cute it was when May sang the last line of her chorus while in Drew's arms and staring up at him. I totally believe that you guys are a couple, you are aren't you?" Vivian says.

"No!" May and Drew both yell into their mikes at the same time.

"Sure," Vivian says knowingly.

"I'd have to agree with both of my sisters. Although the beginning was shaky, the end was so wonderful and romantic that it made your performance simply amazing. Oh and if you guys aren't a couple, you seriously should be, you would be so cute together-"

"Alright Marion, I think we've heard enough," Adrian says as Marion pouts before smiling again, "Great performance though guys. And if you didn't guess folks, they sang a combination of _One in a million_ by Miley Cyrus and the song of the same name by Bosson" He says as the audience claps again and May and Drew walk off stage (on opposite sides of it).

Backstage, Drew enters the deserted lounge (everybody else is practicing for their performance) and sits on one of the couches managing to look cool despite being a nervous wreck on the inside because May is confusing him a lot. Why hasn't she said anything about my confession? Did she not understand it? Maybe she doesn't feel the same? But she'd have to after that last dance, right? All these questions and more are going through Drew's mind as he waits for May to enter the lounge.

A few minutes later, May walks into the room. But as soon as the door closes she runs over to Drew and hugs him, surprising him a first, but then he hugs back.

"I'm so sorry Drew." May says as she pulls away from Drew and sits on the couch beside him.

"What for?"

"For not responding sooner."

"Okay?"

"When you confessed I was so confused. The caring sensitive Drew I saw on stage wasn't the Drew I had grown accustomed to," Drew looks a little hurt at this, but May continues, "But when we danced on stage, not sure where that came from by the way," May pauses staring into Drew's eyes

"Me neither, anyway you were saying," Drew says as he urges May to continue.

"Well, on stage when we were dancing in sync, I realized that the Drew that confessed is the same Drew that I know and love," Drew's mouth forms an O and May puts a finger on his mouth, stopping him before he can speak, "I realized that I have seen the caring Drew before: on Mirage Island when you saved me, at the Battle Pyramid when you helped me to see past my loss and keep training, when you asked me to be friends. Soledad even told me you had feelings for me, but I didn't think much of it at the time. It was only when Brianna asked me if I liked you like and I didn't know what to say that I-"

May stops talking as Drew's lips touch hers, surprised at first May starts to enjoy his soft lips on hers and they continue to kiss. To Drew, May tastes like cherries, her favourite kind of lip gloss and to May, Drew tastes like spearmint, like he just brushed his teeth. After a few moments they pull away and stare at each other.

"I love you May," as Drew says this he feels like a weight has just been lifted from his shoulders.

"I love you too Drew," and as May says this she feels as though all her worries are history. Then May cuddles into Drew on the couch as they watch the next performance, smiles on both of their faces.

Meanwhile on stage, Adrian has already introduced Soledad and Harley and they have begun to dance and sing _You're the one that I want_ from _Grease_.

Soledad is in a black tank top, black spandex pants, and black stilettos with her hair teased to the max so it keeps its big volume while Harley is in jeans and a black leather jacket with a black mullet wig and black leather boots. They dance around each other, Soledad occasionally pushing Harley and then he gets back up and they dance again. They are serious, but smiling and having a good time too causing everyone in the audience to have a good time with them.

You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one I want),o, o, oo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<p>

Soledad finishes by jumping into Harley's arms so he holds her bridal style as the music stops and everyone starts to clap.

"What's the verdict judges?" Adrian says addressing his sisters.

"Well that was simply wonderful, you two have very harmonious voices which made them meld together beautifully," Vivian says first.

"Yes and you were having so much fun up there we couldn't help, but have fun too," Lillian adds.

"I have to agree with both my sisters you guys have harmony and were having lots of fun, good job," says Marion as Harley and Soledad bow and head back stage to clapping.

May, who has been cuddling Drew while watching them, sits bolt upright upon seeing them walk off stage.

"What is it, May?"

"I think we should sit separately from now on," she pauses looking at a confused Drew, "cause I don't think they should know yet, they'd have a field day," she explains.

"You have a point, but what do I do if she asks me about you?"

"Just say I haven't said anything yet or something, you're the Drew I think you can figure it out."

"Fine," Drew says sulking as May retreats to a nearby chair.

"Oh, I almost forgot," May says as she runs back over and gives him a peck on the lips, "One to keep you going,"

"Thanks,"

"For what?" Soledad is at the door just as May had managed to get back to her chair leaving Drew relaxing on the couch.

"For not messing up May, I'm surprised you made it this far without messing up," he says doing one of his signature hair flips, making May have to bite her lip to resist smiling at him.

"Alright then," Soledad says as she eyes them suspiciously before sitting down on another couch with Harley.

"Hey Soledad…" May says uneasily.

"Yah"

"How was working with Harley, was it as…uh…never mind?"

"Okay, but just in case you do want to know dancing with Harley was amazing, as amazing as your dance looked," Soledad replies making Harley blush.

"Uh, ok thanks," May says as she glances at Drew before looking back to the TV.

"Welcome back to _Japanese Idol_!" Adrian says as the show returns from commercial break.

"Our next duo is Dawn and Misty – no wait Ursula!" Everyone's mouths drop open as he continues, "You heard me right folks Misty dropped out of the competition and Ursula was invited to come back, so without further ado, Dawn and Ursula!"

Flabbergasted, May texts Misty as the performance begins.

The lights go up on the stage to reveal a bedroom with a bed, desk, carpet, chair, and a guitar on a stand. Almost immediately Dawn and Ursula come running from one side of the stage wearing tank tops and pyjama pants, Dawn pulling Ursula along with her. When they reach the bed they flop down on it and start to mime talking as the music starts, then Ursula notices the guitar, points at it and gestures for Dawn to play it. Dawn then walks over, picks it up, sits on the chair and starts to play and sing:

Do you believe in magic?  
>In a young girls heart<br>How the music can free her  
>whenever it starts<br>And it's magic  
>if the music is groovy<br>It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

Ursula then gets up grabs a microphone from the desk and starts to sing and dance while Dawn plays.

I'll tell ya about the magic  
>It'll free your soul<br>but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll  
>If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose<br>If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues

Dawn stands up and joins in the singing, they then alternate who sings for awhile, occasionally singing together. Ursula also dances while Dawn moves and plays the guitar.

…Dawn: Do you belive in magic? Yeah.

At this point they both run over to the bed and jump up on it as they continue to sing together.

Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
>believe in the magic of rock n roll<br>Believe in the magic that can set you free

Dawn:Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

At this point Ursula flips off the bed and lands on the carpet in the splits. Then, totally fine, she gets back up and sits on the bed with her legs hanging off it before singing "Do you believe in magic?" a bunch of times. At the exact same time Dawn sat down cross legged on the bed and started singing "Do you believe like I believe?" a bunch of times. They continue to sing sitting on the bed slowly getting quieter as the stage darkens.

When the stage is dark the audience starts to clap.

"Alright Ladies what did you think?" Adrian says gesturing to his sisters as the lights come back on revealing Dawn and Ursula sitting on the bed not looking at each other.

"You were wonderful I could feel the friendship coming off of you, good job girls." Vivian says.

"Yes, and it appears you both have hidden talents. Who knew you could play the guitar so well Dawn? And Ursula, the splits wow, I mean wow, what a move, you girls are amazing." Lillian says.

"Considering how hard it can be to find a duet for two girls and it was last minute I'd say you did really well and you might want to consider becoming friends because it looked like you had a lot of fun up there, anyway good job." Marion says.

"Well there you have it that was Dawn and Ursula!" Adrian yells to more applause as they bow and go back stage.

In the lounge May has received a reply from Misty saying that she left to be with Ash and has forgiven her. Despite making up with Misty, May can't seem to stop Harley pestering her about Drew, and Drew can't stop Soledad pestering him about May, both of them insisting that nothing has happened. But this all stops when Ursula and Dawn enter the lounge, after a few seconds though they start clapping and huge grins form on Ursula and Dawn's faces.

"So Ursula, considering how much fun that was, want to be friends?"

"I guess, but someday I will beat you at coordinating," she replies shrugging before heading over to a chair and slumping on it. Dawn then heads over to sit on the chair beside May.

"So Dawn, how long have you been able to play the guitar?" May asks.

"I've been playing since I was 8, anyway let's watch Jackie and Briar are up next," she says as the room quiets down and focus is once again on the TV.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our last duet duo is Jackie and Briar, and they are singing Run to You by Lady Antebellum, and here they are!" Adrian says as the lights go up on the stage.

Two catwalks can be seen above the stage one on top of the other. As the music starts Jackie starts walking from one end of the upper one with her long blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a short white flowing dress with a jean jacket and gladiator sandals. Briar, who is coming from the opposite end of the lower one, has spiked his short brown hair and is wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a leather jacket. As they walk from one side to the other and back Briar sings:

I run from hate, I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists, but I run too late

(Then they walk to the other side and back again once more as Jackie sings)

I run my life or is it running me, run from my past

I run too fast or too slow it seems

(On the way back they stop in the middle and sing together)

When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

Then as they start singing the chorus they both jump down: Briar being closer to the ground lands with ease pain free and then catches Jackie when she reaches him, setting her down and carrying her to the center of the stage where they start to dance while they sing the chorus.

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you

After this they separate and sing the verse before walking, then running to each other the chorus. After that they dance together for a while as the chorus repeats doing moves separately and together. At the end they move into slow dancing as they sing.

I always run to you

Run to you, run to you

The lights then go down as Jackie and Briar hug and hold each other. When the lights come back up they separate and bow as the audience claps.

"Alright judges, your opinions?" Adrian asks his sisters.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we were mind blown by that acrobatic stunt at the beginning, how were you sure he would catch you Jackie?" Vivian asks.

"I trusted him, and we practiced a lot," she replies.

"I agree that stunt was amazing and you guys are really good at singing, keep up the good work." Lillian says.

"I agree with my sisters and I do I detect a relationship there (they both blush and look away from each other), anyway, amazing job, deciding who will move on is going to be a really tough decision." Marion says.

"Thank you ladies. Before we leave does anyone feel like with all the people leaving and relationships developing that this show could be called _Total Drama Idol_ , I mean seriously I've never seen so many people fall in love on or leave a show in my life, I did not sign up for this. Any who, tune in next time to see who moves on and who goes home." Adrian says as the show ends.

Back in the lounge Jackie and Briar have just entered and everyone is congratulating them and wondering what will happen next.

"How are they going to choose who will move on, we were all so good?" says May.

"Well it's a good thing you're not the judge May or we'd be here forever," Drew says smirking at her.

"Sometimes I can't remember why I-I became friends with you," she retorts saving herself.

"Well I'm tired, who knew singing could be so exhausting," Jackie says.

"Tell me about it," Briar agrees as they all leave and go their separate ways.

**Well glad that's over, that took me way to long. I promise the next one will be up a lot quicker, but I need your input: tell me which two duets you think should move one. Oh and thanks for continuing to keep up with me despite my abysmal posting track record. Lastly, before I forget the song that Ursula and Dawn sang is called **_**Do you believe in magic?**_** and it's the Aly and Aj version.**

**-Lps**

**P.S. Don't forget to REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait time, but you deserved it this time because you didn't vote for favorite. Anywho, I don't own Pokémon or the songs and enjoy!**

Chapter 8: USC – Ultimate Song Club

_Turn it up, up, up! Turn it up, up, up!_

Flashing Japanese Idol sign appears before the screen cuts to the stage.

"Hello and Welcome to the Semi-Finales of _Japanese Idol_! I'm your host Adrian and these three lovely ladies are my sisters and your judges," Adrian says as he walks on stage in a silver suit and black sunglasses gesturing to himself and Vivian, Marion, and Lillian.

"Before we begin lets announce who has made it to the Semi-Finals," Adrian says revealing an envelope from behind his back before continuing, "The two duets moving on are. . .May and Drew, and. . .Jackie and Briar! Congratulations!" Adrian says as the audience applauds.

"You were all so good, but we had to pick two to move on," Marion says to consolidate the losers.

Back stage Soledad is holding Harley back from killing someone while Dawn and Ursula just shrug.

"Figures, they were amazing," Ursula says shocking Dawn a little.

"Well that was out of character, but I know what you mean, I don't even feel like I should have won this. It's kind of weird," Dawn says shrugging as everyone turns back to the screen where Adrian is explaining the proceedings.

"…be eliminating just two people today. As per usual the type of competition will be different today. Today for the Semi-Finals it will be Song Battles. That means that two of our victors will sing the same song going back and forth between them to see who the better singer is. At the end of each battle the judges will pick the winner and they will move on to the finals." Adrian pauses as the audience claps again, "So without further ado let the competition begin! Our first battle is between the boys: Briar and Drew!"

Adrian's fake announcer voice echo's around the room as Drew and Briar walk on to wrestling ring type stage.

"They are going to sing _Life is a Highway_ by Rascal Flats, so let the battle begin!" Adrian lifts his hand the air and the music starts right on cue.

**Briar: Whoo umm yeah**

Drew:

Life's like a road that you travel on  
>When there's one day here and the next day gone<p>

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
>Sometimes you turn your back to the wind<p>

**There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
>Where blues won't haunt you anymore<br>Where brave are free and lovers soar  
>Come ride with me to the distant shore<br>**

**We won't hesitate  
>To break down the garden gate<br>There's not much time left today**

_[Chorus 1:]_  
>Life is a highway<br>I wanna ride it all night long  
>If you're going my way<br>I wanna drive it all night long**  
><strong>  
><strong>Through all these cities and all these towns<br>It's in my blood and it's all around  
>I love you now like I loved you then<br>**This is the road and these are the hands  
>From Mozambique to those Memphis nights<br>The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

**Knock me down get back up again  
>You're in my blood<br>I'm not a lonely man  
><strong>There's no load I can't hold  
>Road so rough this I know<br>I'll be there when the light comes in  
>Just tell 'em we're survivors<p>

_**[Chorus]**_

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

_**[Chorus]**_

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
>A misunderstanding once<br>But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

**There ain't no load that I can't hold  
>Road so rough this I know<br>I'll be there when the light comes in  
>Just tell 'em we're survivors<br>**  
><em>[Chorus, <em>_**Chorus, **__Chorus]_  
><strong>Life is a highway<br>I wanna ride it all night long**  
>If you're going my way<br>I wanna drive it all night long

**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**

The audience and everyone back stage claps, though May a little less so to hide the fact that she and Drew are together.

"Good job guys let's see what judges thought," Adrian says looking at his sisters.

"Well I think that country really suits Briar and as much as Drew has an amazing voice my vote goes to Briar!" Marion says.

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one sis. Country may not be what Drew is used to, but going out of his comfort zone and doing a rocking job at it is good enough for me, my vote is with Drew!" Vivian says as Marion glares at her.

"Well Lillian it's all up to you, who will move on?" Adrian smirks at his sister's hard decision.

"Well you are both amazing singers and you had lots of fun out there (power to country by the way), but only one can come out on top and that one is…Briar! Cause you seem to have the most fun out there." Lillian says as everyone applauds.

Despite this Drew doesn't seem any less happy as he walks back stage.

"You ok Drew?" May asks as he walks in.

"Yeah, great actually. I don't mind that I lost because I still have the girl of my dreams, well that I never would have dreamed of in a million years," Drew says as he picks up May bridal style and kisses her on the lips causing everyone back stage to cheer.

"It's about time!" Harley and Soledad say at the same time.

"Just kiss him Soledad!" May yells as Drew puts her down causing Soledad to blush before kissing Harley right on the lips. May then high fives Drew before going to get ready for her song battle.

"The next battling duo is May vs. Jackie!" Adrian says in his announcer voice again as his sisters roll their eyes.

"They are singing _Up_ by Shania Twain," Adrian adds as May and Jackie step into the ring.

**May: It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
>Seems everybody's buggin' me<br>Like nothing wants to go my way-  
>yeah, it just ain't been my day<br>Nothin's comin' easily  
><strong>  
>Jackie: Even my skin is acting weird<br>I wish that I could grow a beard  
>Then I could cover up my spots<br>not play connect the dots  
>I just wanna disappear<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
><strong>Up-up-up-<br>Can only go up from here  
>Up-up-up-Up<br>where the clouds gonna clear  
>Up-up-up-<br>There's no way but up from here  
><strong>  
>Even something as simple as<br>Forgettin' to fill up on gas  
>There ain't no explanation why-<br>things like that can make you cry  
>Just gotta learn to have a laugh<p>

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_****

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...  
><strong>  
>When everything is goin' wrong<br>Don't worry, it won't last for long  
>Yeah, it's all gonna come around<br>Don't go let it get you down  
>You gotta keep on holding on<p>

**It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
>Seems everybody's buggin' me<br>Like nothing want to go my way-  
>yeah, it just ain't been my day<br>Nothin's comin' easily  
><strong>  
><em>[Repeat Chorus]<em>

Oh- I'm going up _[4x]_  
>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah... (both)<span>

"Amazing girls, let's see what the judges think," Adrian says grinning at his sisters.

"I'd have to say that they were both phenomenal, but Jackie's voice was just a little bit better, so my vote is hers," Marion says first.

"Well in my opinion May was smiling the biggest and since this is a happy song she gets my vote," Vivian ads.

"Seriously, you left it up to me again! You guys!" Lillian exclaims as her sisters snicker. "Well, since I have to do this I think that I will have agree with Vivian, although May's technique isn't quite at Jackie's level her smile and enthusiasm shone brighter, so I declare May the winner," she finishes smirking at her sisters.

"Well congratulations!" Adrian says stepping onto the stage again, "Before we go could I have the two finalists come up on stage with me." He says as May and Briar step on stage beside him.

"These are your finalists, folks, it is time to start voting for your favorite. Tune in next time to see them compete one last time and to see who will win the prize of 1 million dollars!" Adrian says as the show stops recording.

May and Briar walk back stage and Drew gives May a hug as Jackie kisses Briar, surprising him.

"What was that for?" Briar asks puzzled.

"For winning and 'cause I love you," Jackie says as everyone in the room except them awwws.

With that Briar kisses her one more time as everyone leaves.

**Hope you liked it! Also please vote for your favourite singer, it would mean a lot to me (and to you cause you don't get the last chapter unless I get at least 5 votes). Anyway REVIEW!**

**-Lps**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been lazy and it's taken me awhile to write this, I really need to put less effort into my writing (maybe). If you forgot last time May and Briar moved on, May and Drew's relationship is now in the open backstage, Soledad kissed Harley finally, and Jackie and Briar also had their first kiss. Anyway I do not own Pokémon and hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: The Finale**

Turn it up, up, up! Turn it up, up, up!

A flashing Japanese Idol sign appears.

"Hello and welcome to the finale of Japanese Idol!" Adrian says as he rises up in the middle of the stage.

"You can all keep voting until the end of the show when we reveal the winner, but in the meantime let's see our finalists one more time!" he continues to shouts and clapping.

"Alright audience and judges," he gestures to the two parties respectively, "For their finale performance our contestants will sing (and dance) with backup singers and dancers exactly like a real performance because it is a real performance. So as my sister would say," he smirks at Lillian "Let's get busy!" Adrian yells as applause erupts again.

"Our first performance is May and she will be singing _I Won't Say I'm in Love_ from the movie Hercules and she will have Soledad, Dawn, Ursula, Misty, and Jackie as backup singers. Let's give it up for May!" Adrian yells, but the clapping only lasts a few seconds this time because everyone is eager to see the performance.

The lights go on to May sitting on a bench to the side holding a red rose in her hands. She is wearing a red one should dress and her red bandana with white sandals. Five "statues" are silhouetted in the background. May sniffs the rose then drops her arm to her side.

"What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn," she says as she stands up and walks slowly across the stage, soft music now audible.

_May_  
>If there's a prize for rotten judgement<br>I guess I've already won that  
>No man is worth the aggravation<p>

_Here the music suddenly gets loud as the "statues" turn their heads in her direction_

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

_May tosses the rose behind her as the "statues" are lit up revealing Soledad in the middle, Misty followed by Dawn on her right and Jackie followed by Ursula on her left. They start to dance and sing as Dawn catches the rose._

_Statues_  
>Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'<br>He's the Earth and heaven to you  
>Try to keep it hidden<br>Honey, we can see right through you  
>Girl, ya can't conceal it<p>

_May sits on another bench and the statues move over, Dawn dangling the rose in front of her face to no success as she stands up and walks through it at the end of this verse, walking around the stage for the rest of the song._

We know how ya feel and  
>Who you're thinking of<p>

_May_  
>No chance, no way<br>I won't say it, no, no

_Statues – Still dancing_  
>You swoon, you sigh <em>(they do the actions to this line)<em>  
>why deny it, uh-oh<p>

_May_  
>It's too cliché<br>I won't say I'm in love

_The statues shrug at each other and start softly "oo"ing._

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl

_May turns to the "statues" and they freeze as if they weren't dancing behind her before dancing again when she turns away anger on her face._

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, Oh

_Statues – May walks to the side as they sing and dance_  
>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad<p>

_May_  
>Whoa: No chance, now way<br>I won't say it, no, no

_May stumbles into a statue of Drew to one side of the stage and leans on it smiling up at his face, Drew smirks at this backstage._

_Statues_  
>Give up, give in<br>Check the grin you're in love

_May – She pushes herself off the statue angered_  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love

_Statues_  
>You're doin flips read our lips<br>You're in love

_May_  
>You're way off base<br>I won't say it  
>Get off my case<br>I won't say it

_May sits on a bench in the middle of the stage as the Statues walk up to her in a line._

_Statues_  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love

_Dawn sets the rose on the bench behind May and she leans back finding it under her hand. Picking it up she strokes its petals looking at it as she sings._

_May_  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

_May lies back on the bench with the rose in her hands as the Statues finish with a Shoodoo Shalalalala hahhh and the lights dim._

"Give a round of applause for our first finalist May!" Adrian says walking on stage as the lights go on and May stands up visibly panting. When he reaches May he puts an arm around her shoulders as the audience claps.

"So May, how has this experience been for you?" Adrian asks looking at her.

"Well Adrian, it's been amazing. This is the first time I've ever done something like this and there were times where I doubted myself, but I never gave up and in the end here I am in the final 2, showing the world and Drew that yes, I can sing thank you very much," she says with a big smile on her face making everyone, even Drew smile, which shocks Harley, but Soledad just smirks satisfied at finally getting him to be happy.

"Well it is definitely clear how far you've come May," Vivian says

"I agree and did I hear that you did this to impress Drew?" Lillian says as May blushes.

"Actually I did this to show him I can sing, but now that I think about it, it was probably to impress him too, I mean that's why he entered, to impress me," May says blushing the whole time as Drew sits in the lounge shocked Soledad still smirking at him.

"So I guess that means you two are officially a couple?" Marion says smirking at her.

"Yes we are" she says confidently before adding sheepishly "Actually we were after the duets."

"Well now that that's settled let's look at your journey May," Adrian says as he and May turn to the back of the stage which is a giant projector screen.

A short film about May begins on the screen, introducing her and showing her having fun, followed by showing her audition.

. . . Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
>And I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<p>

May starts to actually cry in her audition at this point.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing . . . on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I-I do

Drew blinks as May blushes on stage. "Stop shocking me May," he whispers as the audition video continues.

"Your moving on May Maple." Marion says in the video as the video May jumps for joy and runs out of the room.

"I thought I had failed that audition, so when you said I was in my first reaction was jump for joy, I guess that's just who I am," May says smiling at the screen

"That was the whole reason we let you continue. True you were shaky in your audition, but we saw energy and passion in you from your song choice to your reaction, we knew you'd go far," in person Marion chimes in while the video continues.

The video has progressed through all the preliminary rounds just showing a glimpse of her and the yeses she received and is now showing the televised part of the competition. It shows May singing in each round from self-reflexive songs to love songs to her duet with Drew and the comments of the judges.

May smirks at the duet "I guess everyone, probably even Drew knew we were going get together before I did, I can't believe how dense I was."

"It's okay May, that's just who you are," Vivian says as May smiles again.

The video even goes into duet prep and rare backstage footage, even the video of May and Drew alone in the lounge kissing which shocked everyone, made May blush, and Drew curse under his breath at the competition people. The video finally showed the song battle and then the duet one more time for effect before finishing with a remake of a song by Nick Jonas:

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
>Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,<br>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
>But remember that you asked for it.<br>I'll try to do my best to impress,  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
>Well you asked for it<br>For your perusing,  
>At times confusing,<br>Slightly amusing…  
>Introducing May!<p>

May smirked at this, TV companies and their play on words, as everyone clapped and Adrian moved to the center of the stage again.

"Well you heard it, that introduces May, and now before we forget we have another contestant for you to see and his name is Briar!" Adrian yells to applause as May walks backstage hugging Drew upon entering who lifts her chin and kisses her before they along with everyone else turn their attention back to the TV.

"This amazing guy will be singing _Kiss the Girl_ from the movie The Little Mermaid and his backup singers will be Drew, Harley, Dawn, Jackie and our lovely pit band," he points downward at the space between the stage and the judges as a baton is waved, presumably by the conductor, "with Ash and Misty playing the parts of Prince Eric and Ariel!" he yells to the quick applause again as the audience watches in anticipation.

Ash walks out on stage pulling Misty along, Ash is wearing a loose fitting white long sleeve shirt with black pants and Misty is wearing a long sleeve dress (much to her chagrin) with light blue sleeves, a navy bodice, and an ocean blue skirt. Her hair is down and held back from her face by a blue bow. Ash leads her to a bench in the middle of the stage and they both sit on a bench facing away from the audience looking at an ocean back drop as Briar walks on wearing a shirt identical to Ash's except that's it's red, black jeans, and shoes that keep him from making any noise.

_Briar_

"First we gotta create the mood: percussion, strings, wind; words," _The instruments start on cue to his pointing at their respective sections in the pit and he gestures to himself for words._

There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<p>

_Misty notices Briar at this point, but quickly hides her surprised face._  
>And you don't know why<br>But you're dying to try  
>You wanna kiss the girl<p>

"_Did you hear something?" Ash asks Misty who shakes her head in response as Briar continues to sing while walking around the stage._

Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<p>

_They look at each other awkwardly._

It's possible she wants you, too

_All four backup singers come up on risers, the girls in one corner, and the boys in the other. At this point Briar has ended up on the side of the girls and sings the next two lines with Jackie starting at ask her._

There is one way to ask her  
>It don't take a word<br>Not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl<p>

_They lean in, but at the last second Ash leans back to "stretch," as Misty looks down disappointed._

Sing with me now

_The boy backup singers join in the singing at this point, sans the girls._

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>My, oh, my<br>Look at the boy too shy  
>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it shame, too bad

_Briar says the last line alone starting from too bad._

You gonna miss the girl

_The music turns down low as the background turns from sunset to twilight. Ash turns to Misty and says with a grin "You know I feel really bad not knowing your name, maybe I could guess." Misty leans towards him as he starts to guess. "Is it Daisy? Misty wrinkles her nose at the name. "Ok no," Ash says defensively. "Uh, Lauren, Rachel…" Ash guesses as Misty shakes her head at each one. Briar then comes up and whispers in Ash's hear "Misty, her name is Misty." "Misty," Ash thinks for a second as Misty nods, then grabs Misty's hands "I like it. Ok, Misty."_

_The backup singers sing harmony throughout the rest of the song with Jackie singing the more pronounced parts when they come up._

Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl<p>

_At this point Ash and Misty start to lean in and the backup singers start to make kissing noises to encourage them, Jackie and Briar singing softly in the background._

You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<p>

Everybody leans towards the couple expectantly and unlike in the movie they kiss. Ash and Misty look surprised for a moment before closing their eyes and deepening the kiss on national television as the lights dimmed on the stage.

A few seconds later the lights come back up revealing Misty and Ash still lip locked. They both blush in embarrassment and run backstage as Adrian walks up to Briar.

"Give it up for Briar!" Adrian says as he reaches him and puts an arm around his shoulders causing the audience to erupt in applause.

When the applause dies down Adrian clears his throat and continues, "I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked May, how has this experience been for you?"

"As much as I don't want to copy May, I'd have to say it's been amazing. I've been able to do what I love and I somehow got a girlfriend out of all of this, how cool is that?" Briar replies a big smile on his face.

"Very cool, Briar" Lillian says

"Definitely and Jackie is a very lucky girl," Vivian says causing Briar to blush.

"Wow, another couple this is certainly a very amazing show, don't you think Adrian?" Marion says addressing her brother directly.

"Definitely," he says sarcastically, "This show is definitely more like Total Drama Idol than Japanese Idol," he finishes more seriously as Marion glares at him.

"Anyway," he continues, "Let's look at your journey Briar." Everyone again turns to the giant projector screen at the back of the stage as the video starts. It introduces Briar, and then shows him doing skateboard tricks followed by his audition.

. . . I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<br>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<br>I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed. . .<p>

Backstage Jackie's eyes widen as she realizes something, then all of a sudden she gasps really loud causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"What is it Jackie?" Soledad asks concerned

"I-I recognize him," she says.

"Well of course it's Briar," Dawn says confused.

"No that's not it, I know him from before. I-I have to go," Jackie says as she runs out of the room leaving everyone confused.

Back on stage Briar's audition is over and the video is showing him moving up in the competition. When it gets to the top sixteen Jackie runs out on stage causing everyone to turn surprised. When she reaches Briar they start to talk, then argue, but no one can hear them over the video because Briar took his microphone off. So as the video continues so does the argument. When the video finishes with a remake of a song from the movie _Another Cinderella Story_:

You're the new classic

You're the new PYT

Stands for paid, young and

Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic

When you're on that floor

Bring the beat back Bri-ar

Let me see you do that

The couple stops arguing and turns their backs to each other, blushing at the audience.

"So, Briar, mind telling me what that was about?" Adrian muses as everyone looks on curious.

"Well-" Briar starts before Jackie interrupts.

"This idiot here didn't have the guts to ask me to prom when we both knew we had a crush on the other. Then he shows up here with his hair a different colour and gets close to me not bothering to tell me who he is," she yells at him.

"I swear it was just the light I never changed my hair colour, but you did, and with all that make up and those lies you told I was almost convinced you were someone else, you almost convinced me that I was over you and had found someone else. I didn't change you'd have to have known it was me and you just kept it a secret to protect yourself especially since there is no way you could have gotten a miraculous revelation from that video, nothing was different about me in it," Briar says taking a deep breath before continuing, "And to think I actually had a crush on you, you witch!" Briar yells causing Jackie to fall on her knees crying in front of everyone. He then heads back stage not even bothering to look back as May and Dawn run by and scoop up Jackie from the stage.

"Anyhoo," Adrian says trying to alleviate some of the tension, "You have been voting for weeks and all night let's see who our winner is!" He says happily as the audience suddenly forgets the argument and goes back to screaming and applauding in anticipation of the winner.

A crew person hands Adrian the trophy full of money and an envelope and the audience goes quiet as he opens it. "And the Japanese Idol winner is . . .May!" he yells as May jumps up excited and walks on stage getting her trophy when she reaches Adrian.

"Congratulations May!" Adrian says as confetti canons go off, the credits roll, and the recording stops. May then starts walking back stage with her trophy as the audience leaves.

Backstage everyone, but Briar, Jackie, Drew, and Dawn has already left to hang out with friends or boyfriends. Briar, who looks visibly agitated walks over to Jackie, who is crying on Dawn's lap and is about to slap her when Drew intervenes.

"It's not her fault you lost, don't take it out on her man," he says as he holds back Briar's fist. Briar then tries with the other hand, but Drew catches that too, but is then flipped by Briar and causing an all-out fight to occur between them and Jackie's crying to worsen. Then just as the boys are wrestling on the floor and Drew is seemingly winning May walks in distracting him momentarily, so he gets flipped and pinned by Briar.

"Give me the trophy and I might let your boyfriend live," Briar says to a stunned May.

"What happened?" May asks looking at Dawn.

"Briar's a sore looser and tried to take it out on Jackie, but Drew stopped him," she replies stroking Jackie's back as Briar punches Drew in the face causing May to wince.

"I said give me the trophy," he repeats as he beats up Drew some more while May tries to figure out what to do.

"Just give it to him," Drew croaks and May at those words suddenly has an idea and smiles as she throws it hard at his head and says "You want it, you can have it,"

Briar's eyes then widen as it sores through the air and hits him in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Are you okay Drew?" she says as she lifts Briar off of him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he says shakily, "We should call the police."

"Already did," Dawn says cheerily, "While you guys were distracted fighting," she adds sensing their confusion.

"While we wait, Jackie why don't you tell us your side of the story 'cause all we know is what Briar said," May suggests sitting beside Jackie who has stopped crying while Drew leans against the wall facing them watching the unconscious Briar.

"O-Ok," she says sitting up before continuing, "When Briar didn't ask me to prom I started to think that maybe I was wrong maybe he didn't like me and that maybe I wasn't good enough so I started to act and dress like the popular girls to see if that would help and it did. Apparently a blond bimbo in skimpy clothes with lots of make-up is what guys want these days, so I dressed like that (the total opposite of who I was) for a long time. However, after a while of guys bumping into things and my boyfriends being so distracted by me they'd crash it got old, so I stopped dressing like a total slut and toned down my make-up to where I liked it, but I kept dying my hair blond because it was what I was used to. Then I entered this competition because I thought it would be fun and it was, but everything changed when I saw Briar. I knew it was him didn't matter the hair colour, I knew it changed a bit in different lights being dirty blond and all, but when I went up to him he didn't seem to recognize me so I kept it a secret, hopping to tell him eventually. I should have told him from the start, I even decided not to dye my hair for the top sixteen, but he didn't notice so I decided to go back to dying it blond and then he notices and gets all cozy with me, what is it about blond hair, yeesh. Anyway I was surprised during his journey video because I realized that he was signing about me, don't ask me how I just knew, so I went to go talk to him knowing that no one would hear us over the video, but he made it into an argument and didn't bother to hear me out or believe me except that I was me. He embarrassed me so much and in front of the whole world too." Jackie sniffles a bit holding back tears.

"I don't understand if you knew it was him and that he didn't dye his hair, then why did you tell everyone that?" May asks confused.

"I wanted to turn everyone against him and have no one hear him out so he could get a taste of his own medicine, but it backfired and he told the more truthful his side of the story, but when you add that I broke down crying inducing sympathy and that he lost the competition I guess he just lost it," Jackie says as she looks down at the unconscious Briar, whose hands are tied up.

"He didn't used to have a temper; at least I don't think he did. It's been a year so it's possible he's changed, I guess." Jackie sighs.

"I guess we'll never know. Anyway here are the police," Dawn says as two uniformed officers and two paramedics enter the room.

The teens explain the situation to one officer as the paramedics patch Drew up and the other officer handcuffs the now conscious Briar. After that they all go to a Pokémon center to rest before going their separate ways the next day.

**Glad that's done, I bet you can see why it took me so long, anyway the next and last chapter, the epilogue will be up by Monday I promise and you can stop following me if it's not. Anyhoo (lol) bye for now,**

**Lps**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey all, I am so sorry for the wait and so hope you are following me. Here's the deal there was a blackout when I was going to post it, then I got lazy, then busy, then lazy again. So here is the final chapter of the Competition of the Century. Warning it is an Ikarishipping chapter, but it still gives good info and I think that even haters of Ikarishipping could enjoy the cuteness.**

**Anyway I don't own Pokémon, and enjoy.**

In a Pokémon centre somewhere in Unova a blue haired teenage girl is sitting on a bed in a sports bra and sweats typing away on her computer, this is what it says:

_Dear Virtual Diary,_

_Today is the one year anniversary of the finale of the only season of _Japanese Idol_ or as everyone calls it now the _Competition of the Century. _ After all that happened during the show, the host, the judges, and the producers all agreed to cancel the show. They said it was because of bum ratings, but we all knew it was because they were scared of who they might get as contestants if they ran another season, and I don't blame them given what that season brought. _

_Anyway, on a more positive note, May used her winnings to go on an around the world coordinating journey with Drew, which they are enjoying a lot, especially the contests. It's amazing really, even though they are dating they still act like rivals, and are still able to give it their all when they're in contests against each other, I guess that's love. While May is off having fun, her trophy has not been so lucky cooped up in the police evidence locker for having been used to knock Briar out. _

_Speaking of Briar, he is still in jail (thankfully), though I don't think Jackie will ever get over him. In the first months he was in jail, she visited him every week (man she is nice), but after to many knocks around and attempts on her life (he never did get over losing) she just stopped, even explained why to him before going for good too. Surprisingly that taught him a lesson, and he hasn't stopped trying to get her back since, but she won't forgive him and I don't blame her. I don't know where she is right now, but last time I heard from her she was in Cherrygrove city training a baby Abra she caught (she sent me pictures, he is so cute), so she is probably somewhere in Johto still, but definitely not in Goldenrod city. She won't go near that place with a ten foot pole; I guess it's the memories. They don't affect me much, but I'd still want to have someone with me if I ever go there. Jackie is taking a leave of absence from guys, or so she says, right now, but I think she just needs time to sort out her feelings towards Briar. _

_On a happy love note, Soledad and Harley are getting married soon and I will get to see May and Drew at the wedding (yay) as they are in the wedding party, other than that there is not much to say other than that their coordinator school in Slateport city is still going well (not that I've ever seen it). In more mushy stuff news Ash and Misty are travelling in some region somewhere (there has been too many to keep track), having a blast I bet. Any rate, I am still keeping in touch with Zoey, Kenny (who has a girlfriend, I feel so left out) and Ursula (surprisingly) too, and they are still entering contests, unlike me (not that I would tell them that)._

_Sigh, back to sad notes. I still haven't heard from Paul, I guess it's possible he got over me; I definitely haven't gotten over him. In fact, I am so attached to him that I couldn't even go back to Sinnoh after the competition, for fear of bumping into him (which sounds silly now). At the time I didn't go to Kanto or Hoenn either because they were love bird central with Ash and Misty, and May and Drew (I really am happy for them though). My only options were stay in Johto to relive memories and fear Paul finding me or get on a plane and fly to Unova. Needless to say I decided on the Unova choice and having been relaxing here ever since. I have been entering gym battles though to pass the time and I already have six badges, just two more and I can enter the Unova league. That's something I never thought I'd say, but when you're in a region that you don't want to leave, but doesn't have contests, you need something to do._

_I still haven't told anyone about my gym battling, not even Ash. I guess I could be a little embarrassed that I'm still not over Paul (no one knows that either) or that I, a self-proclaimed top coordinator am really enjoying gym battling. I guess I just don't want to talk about my feelings that much, wow Paul must have really rubbed off on me, or underneath my bubbly, outgoing exterior I've been like this the whole time, afraid to show my feelings. That must be why I write this: because it's the only way I can truly express my feelings, again like Paul and again still not over him. Man I'm worse than Misty and Jackie combined, at least 8 years of waiting from Misty finally paid off, but Jackie's pinning after a dangerous incarcerated man and I'm still hoping to hear from a guy I left two years ago. Yup, I'm worse than both – oh someone's knocking that's it for now and I really should get over Paul,_

_DD_

The knocking continues, louder now.

"Alright, I'm coming, yeesh," Dawn calls out as she closes her laptop, gets up off the bed , and pulls a black skirt on and her sweatpants off all in one move, instantly making her stylish in her bright pink sports bra and ponytail. She then slips on flats as she walks over to the door and opens it.

"Paul?" Dawn says surprised as the door opens to reveal the purple haired teenager in his customary blue jacket.

"Put a shirt on troublesome," he says looking at her sports bra. Dawn doesn't even flinch, but says calmly instead, "If you want to make up that is no way to start," Paul looks a bit taken aback, but sighs after a few seconds.

"You're right can I come inside so we can talk, we have a lot to catch up on," Dawn looks at him for a second wondering whether to trust him then replies with "Yeah ok," before letting him pass into the room before closing the door. Dawn then sits down on her bed opposite Paul who is sitting on the other bed in the room. There is an awkward silence for a while before Paul speaks.

"You were great in the competition, too bad you didn't win,"

"Yeah well that was a year ago, it's old news," Dawn says not looking at Paul.

"Is that song you sang to me still old news?"

"No" she replies still not looking at him.

"Huh, this isn't easy for me to say, but I know I've made mistakes and I'm sorry. I will try not to be as possessive this time," Paul holds his breath as he waits for Dawn to answer.

"This time. This time. What makes you think there will be a this time? You didn't call or try to find me for almost a year, how do you think that makes me feel, huh? To sing my heart out trying to get an apology from you and not so much as get a text saying anything, even that you didn't care or had moved on for over a year. I'm not sure why I kept holding on this long," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Arrg! You are unbelievable troublesome, if you wanted to be found why didn't you come back to Sinnoh, if fact why did you leave Japan? If you wanted me to find you, you sure didn't make it easy," Paul says scrunching a pillow in his hands for anger management.

"I left because I didn't think that I could face you at first, but by the time I realized my mistake I didn't want to leave Unova I was having such a good time. Sorry, I should have tried to contact you so you could find me more easily, but I thought that it was your decision to make as to whether to come back to me, not mine," she says struggling to keep her tears back. Seeing this Paul moves over to her bed and hugs her, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"I-I know you don't like this," Dawn says trying to get up, but Paul just shushes her.

"You don't have to worry about crying around me anymore, it's just another thing that I was wrong about. Sometimes you girls just need a good cry," he says as Dawn looks up smiles and cuddles into him some more tears drying up.

After about ten minutes of cuddling in silence Dawn sits up and starts giggling while Paul looks at her confused.

"I was just thinking all we could have avoided if we had this talk sooner," Dawn says smiling.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Paul says with a small smile on his face, "So what have you been up to for the past year, I mean there aren't any contests in the Unova region, so what could you possibly doing?" he continues.

"Well. . .gym battling," Dawn says blushing.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I already have six badges," she replies getting out her badge case and showing him.

"Now I feel inadequate, I only have four," Paul says gawking at her badges.

"Wait so you've been traveling around Unova?"

"Yeah, that's sort of how I found you. I had just gotten my forth badge in Nimbasa city when I noticed you in the background of a news report from Driftveil city. At that point I had almost lost hope of finding you so when I saw the report I went over there, but you were gone by the time I got there. Luckily Nurse Joy told me you were here in Mistralten city so I was able to find you, getting your room number from another Nurse Joy."

"Well I'm glad you found me because you're the first person I've told about my gym battling, and it feels good to have told someone," Dawn says smiling.

"That's good to know, but if you haven't told anyone, what do they think you are doing?"

"Uh, yearlong Unova vacation," she says sheepishly.

"Well guess that works, we'll tell 'em in time though," Paul smiles at Dawn, the only person who can make him smile.

"We?"

"Yeah we, if you still want to be my girlfriend," he says scratching his head.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Dawn screeches kissing Paul full on the lips toppling him over onto the bed.

After a few minutes they get up and Paul turns to Dawn, "So you want to train?"

"Sure just give me a sec."

"Kay, meet you on the battle field," Paul says as he leaves the room. Dawn then throws a loose t-shirt on over her sports bra and opens her computer again. She types a few sentences in her virtual diary, then leaves to go be with Paul leaving her computer open showing these words:

_Dear Virtual Diary,_

_Paul came back to me today and a major misunderstanding was cleared up and we are a better couple for it. Soon everyone will know my secret and I don't care as long as I have Paul by my side, to love me for me. So I guess in the end everyone can have a happy ending, even Paul, and maybe even Jackie someday too._

_DD – Diamond Dawn Berlitz, and maybe someday Dawn Shinji__**!**_

**Hope you enjoyed the story. It was fun writing this, but I am so glad it is over now. Just so you know that was my little girl Pokémon shipping fantasy and soon I will start writing a story that will basically be episodes of May and Drew's Johto journey if they made a show of it. Anywhoo that is it for now, thanks again for staying with me this past more than a year, I think, and keep following me,**

**Lps**


End file.
